Don't Talk
by Adorable-Exploding-Kitten
Summary: After I'd openly defended John to the misfits in detention, and then again to 'Dick', I realized that maybe my small crush on him wasn't so small after all. He certainly paid more attention to me afterwards though, so I wasn't about to complain. John Bender/OC
1. Sweetheart

I pushed past Claire Standish at the front doors of Shermer High School and made my way around the school towards the library. I heard her scoff at me in the background and could almost feel her glare at the back of my head as I walked in front of her. A giddy feeling crept up on me and a smile made its way on to my face, as it always did when I pissed off someone who was considered 'important'. It was almost like I was injected with a shot of adrenaline because I knew that I was the reason that she was angry. Of course I only liked pissing her off because she was Claire: Princess of Shermer High, and that in itself was enough reason for someone like me to hate her guts.

Her prissy attitude, the way she carries herself and the way she always fucking has everything anyone could want, are only three of the long list of reasons as to why I can't stand her. These aren't sour grapes, but the fact that she and her stupid clique do absolutely nothing and get whatever the fuck they want, while everyone else is barely getting by, makes me want to punch her in the face so she can go home crying to Daddy.

I walked into the library and made my way to where I'd sat the two only other times I'd had detention. Both those times had been this year, making this my third one, which wasn't actually that bad. Then again, all three had been given by the principal, Richard 'Dick' Vernon, during the only three times I'd interacted with him.

Who the fuck even came up with the idea of having a detention on a _Saturday_? And for nine fucking hours? It's like mental torture for kids. Or you know, young adults, whatever.

I walked past the first table and slipped in between the second and third tables on the left. I pulled out the chair on the far left at the third table, which was facing the back of the library, and placed it sideways, giving me a clear view of all the other tables as I sat down. I had to turn my head far to the right to see the library double doors and I couldn't make out Vernon's office, but I preferred to watch the goofs in detention over that prick.

The Princess walked into the library as I dropped my bag on the floor and hung my coat on the back of my chair. When she saw me, she scowled at me like I was the dirt on her perfect, designer boots and I gave her a hard stare. She looked a little put off before she rolled her eyes and sat down at the first table. I smiled slightly in satisfaction before getting myself comfortable on the chair. I twisted it slightly so it was facing the back more and put my feet on the back table, my black combat boots banging on the wood. I heaved a slight sigh, bored already, and then noticed someone was in front of me. It was the really smart kid from my math class, Brian-something, and he was making himself comfy on the chair furthest from me on the table to my right. Honestly, I thought he'd be too scared of the opposite sex to consider sitting only a few feet away from me. Although he did seem to be off in his own world and probably didn't notice.

As I thought that, Andrew Clark walked in looking all high and mighty in his stereotypical jock clothes. He looked around the library, looking a little surprised at Brian being there, also making me think about what the nerd could have done to get in here. Then he looked at me and his face turned a little apprehensive before he sneered at me and sat two seats down from the Princess, while she gave him a slight smile.

I didn't understand the look he gave me, seeing as I couldn't recall doing anything to spite him, but didn't question it further as I slid down a little in my chair, feeling my black shirt, that was a little too small for me, slide up my back a little under my purple zip-up hoodie.

There was some noise near the doors of the library and I twisted round to see John Bender, touching all the little things at the front desk and walking like he didn't have a care. I sat up the tiniest bit straighter as he walked past the front table the Populars were sat at and into a line of vision that didn't require me to twist my neck painfully. Because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I had a small crush on this guy and my heart was suddenly beating a little faster at the thought of spending nine hours with him in a vacancy. I watched him as he lifted his sunglasses and walked slowly through the aisle, checking out the two preps with something close to disdain, before landing his eyes on Brian and motioning for him to sit at the other set of tables. He quickly got up with his stuff and moved to the other table, while I still watched John.

His eyes finally landed on me and my stomach did _not_ give a little flip when he did so. He stood there for a moment, probably wondering whether or not he wanted to move me to a new seat, not that I would anyway, before he set up two chairs and sat in one and put his feet on the other. His back was now facing me a couple of feet away and while I was a little offended, I was more relieved to not have to worry about my wandering eyes. Even as I thought this, I couldn't help but look slightly to my right where he was seated and stare at his oh-so-perfect dark brown hair. Damn, it looked so soft. My hands suddenly itched to touch it, run my fingers through it, play with it, anything, so I crossed my arms and focused on the girl that was power-walking through the library instead.

I recognized her as Allison Reynolds from my Psychology class – she didn't talk or participate in class but always got one of the highest grades on exams or assignments. She also seemed really weird, which is exactly why I liked her, not that she knew; weird is fun.

She went to the far corner at the back on the other set of tables and sat sideways so all we could see was her back. I didn't understand why, seeing as we couldn't see much of her face anyway because of her hair.

However, whenever she did move her hair slightly and I could see most of her face, I always thought that she looked really pretty, with her pale white skin and black lined eyes.

Mr. Vernon walked in looking like he owned the place... which, okay, he sorta did, but still. He smirked at us all slightly and said "Well, well, here we are. I wanna congratulate you for being on time." I looked away, back to facing the back right corner of the library, and rolled my eyes.

Then I heard the Princess say "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but um... I don't think I belong in _here_," her voice changing slightly towards the end as if she was talking to a child, which made me laugh a little quietly. Not only because of the way she said it, but also because of the fact that she made the library sound like it was something she wouldn't be caught dead in. Bender's head twitched slightly, hearing me making noise behind him, which was when I realized that I was looking at the back of his head again.

I quickly looked away and heard Vernon say "It is now… seven-oh-six." At this, Brian immediately checked his watch and I laughed again when I realized that Vernon had completely ignored the Princess. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." At some point during Vernon's lecture, there was some sort of hacking noise to my right. Bender then leaned his head back over his chair, spit in the air and then caught it again in his mouth, making me raise my eyebrows in a shocked, slightly disgusted, but very impressed manner. I grinned slightly and mumbled "That's attractive," when he had gone back to sitting upright. I also heard the Prom Queen gasp in the background, probably wondering how anyone could do something so _vile_… posh bitch.

"You may not talk," I didn't know who Vernon was directing that to, but I had half a mind to believe that it was me, since I was the only who _had_ talked, "you will not move from these seats." At this, Brian froze halfway to sitting in a chair further down at his table and gradually sat back in his original chair, looking terrified. "You," he said, looking and pointing at Bender, having walked around the tables towards us, "will not sleep." He then took the chair Bender was resting his feet on out from underneath them and tucked it in at another table. Lastly, he pointed at me and said "And you will _sit_ properly," looking pointedly at my feet, still resting on the table. I looked at him blankly for a second before grudgingly moving my feet back to the floor, the combats hitting it hard. He was still looking at me with raised, unimpressed eyebrows, and then I realized that everyone else was watching me, too, except for Allison. I sighed slightly and sat up from my slumped position in my chair and folded my hands in my lap like a proper lady, before giving a fake, sweet smile to the old jerk.

Everyone turned back around and Vernon looked at the others before telling us that we were trying something 'different' today: writing an essay of at least 1000 words on who we thought we were. What the fuck kind of assignment was this? Who really knew who they were, especially at our age?

Bender quickly said "Is this a test?" which Vernon promptly ignored, so in retaliation, Bender propped his feet up on the table to my right, allowing everyone to see the bandana wrapped around his right boot. I had slumped back down in my seat when Vernon stopped looking at me and was sitting with my legs stretched out and crossed in front of me. I could now see some of Bender's face as he had turned slightly in his chair so he could put his feet up, but I tried to ignore it and leaned my head back over my chair.

Vernon said something about not repeating one word a thousand times and then asked Bender if that was clear, making me laugh again quietly at the fact that he had actually done that before.

He carried on mumbling his silly lecture and I heard Brian's voice in the background but I had stopped listening to the conversation and was simply staring at the ceiling, although I did catch Vernon telling 'Johnson' to sit down. Well, I knew Brian's last name now.

I heard Vernon ask if anyone had any questions and there was a pause before Bender spoke up, making me look away from the ceiling and to his face, which I could still only barely see.

"Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

This caused me to outright laugh and I heard the others sniggering at the remark. I looked over at Vernon and saw him glare at me before he gave Bender a detention for next Saturday. Vernon was easily riled up like that and gave out detentions for any sort of remark that made him look bad, including the one that I'd made to him to get this detention.

"Don't mess with the bull, young man, you'll get the horns." I snorted at that because, seriously? What kind of garbage was this shit-bag spewing? He didn't seem to have heard me because he walked out of the library and into his office, which was opposite the library doors.

Bender made a comment about Vernon being a brownie hound, to which no one replied, but probably agreed whole-heartedly with.

It was silent for a moment before we heard a popping noise coming from the back right corner of the library. I looked up, as everyone turned around, and saw Allison biting her nails. The fact that she was being so loud caused a slight smile to come to my lips. She finally noticed everyone staring at her, paused slightly, and then carried on biting. Bender made a remark about her eating her hand and not being hungry for lunch, to which she spat her bitten off nail at him. It disappointingly didn't go very far and Bender didn't even flinch and told her he'd seen her before. Ally stared at him for a little bit as I tried to ignore the slight twinge of jealousy at the fact that he had openly talked to her, while his back was still facing me. She turned back around and Bender slid down slightly in his seat.

I looked past Bender and saw Brian at his table, playing with his pen in his mouth and mumbling something to himself – the only bit I caught was "I am a walrus," so I stared at him like he was crazy. Bender was also staring at him and finally Brian seemed to notice. Bender removed his scarf, never taking his eyes off Brian, who sheepishly took out the clip of the pen from his bottom lip.

They then proceeded to both start taking off their jackets and paused, just looking at each other. I sniggered slightly as they did that, but then rolled my eyes when Bender carried on taking his jacket off, revealing a jean jacket underneath, while Brian was 'suddenly' feeling very cold and put his jacket back on. The guy needed to grow some backbone, for sure.

Bender leaned forward and just stared at Brian, who now looked really uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes at Bender being a dick to the poor guy and put my feet back on the table to my left. Bender finished his staring contest and turned around to face the front, while his head turned towards me. I met his stare and held it until his mouth twitched slightly in amusement and he ripped off a piece of the paper Vernon had given each of us. He turned to the front and threw the balled up paper towards the preps, making it fly over the Prom Queen's head. Then he dropped his head and put his hands down before starting to sing the riff from the song 'Sunshine of Your Love' by 'Cream' and did the air guitar. My nails unconsciously started tapping against the side of the wooden chair in time with him and the familiar tune, and he turned to look at me in surprise, but carried on singing.

I heard Princess mumble something to Mr. Perfect, but then suddenly Bender stopped singing and gave out an exclamation of "Oh shit." My fingers stopped tapping and I looked at him in confusion as he looked around at the others and said "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" I smiled slightly at that, but then became confused again. This certainly wasn't the first time Bender had been given a detention, everyone knew that, so he obviously had to know what happened if anyone wanted a piss. When he started unzipping his pants and said "If you gotta go, you gotta go," I realized he was just messing and laughed. I heard the Princess say "Oh, please" in the background, meaning his plan was working.

He leaned his chest against the table as the others turned around to look at him and Princess said "Oh my God," before turning back around in her seat. Honestly, how can someone be so prissy?

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man," Andrew commented, still looking at Bender.

Bender quickly replied with "Don't talk, don't talk, it makes it crawl back up."

I laughed loudly and moved my chair around so that I straddled it and rested my forearms on the back of it. It was admittedly facing John. I mean, Bender. Fuck.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor," Andy commented, making me smile slightly.

Bender made a small noise in the back of his throat and said "You're pretty sexy when you get angry," before giving out a sort of growl. My slight smile had now turned into a full out grin. He sat up and released a breath as Andy turned around to face the front again. I saw him look at the Princess before turning to Brian and saying "Hey, homeboy. Why don't you go close that door; we'll get the Prom Queen impregnated." He had turned around to look at the Princess again, obviously expecting a reaction from her, which he got in the form of a glare.

"Aw, you don't wanna get me impregnated?" The words were out before I even knew I'd opened my mouth. Everyone turned to look at me in surprise, but I just smirked, laughing internally. They probably thought I was some sort of slut now, oops.

Bender was the first to recover to his natural, cocky self and replied with "Well, if you're offering…" to which the Queen Bee scoffed and I grinned.

"Hey." Andy said, looking at Bender, who wasn't paying attention to him and was still staring at me as I stared right back into his dark eyes. "Hey!" he said louder, finally breaking our gaze and making Bender let out a frustrated "What?"

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled man."

Bender suddenly gained a surfer dude accent and mockingly said "Totally?"

Andy still looked completely serious and repeated "Totally." I was pretty sure he was only saying this for the Princess, seeing as they were from the same clique and his sneer at me from before meant he wasn't exactly a fan of mine.

Queen Bee probably wanted some attention and broke up the guys' stare by saying "Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here's interested." She said this while giving John a disdainful look. Shit, I mean Bender… who now had a mock hurt look on his face, before it went back to normal and Andy said "Really. Butt face."

"Butt face?" I whispered to myself, disappointed in the very childish insult.

Bender looked at me from the corner of his eye with a twitch of his lip before he went back to staring at the Queen. Then he turned to terrorize 'Sporto' and asked him what he did to get in here.

"Forget to wash your jock?"

Brian said something about finishing our papers like the nerd he was, but I was more interested in the guys' conversation. Well, I was always interested in whatever Bender did, really, mainly due to the fact that he had an awesome sense of humor and loved pissing people off, which was hilarious to watch.

"Look, just because you live in here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off," said Andy, raising his voice slightly at the end, obviously already feeling the frustration that comes whenever talking to John Bender.

"It's a free country," Bender said pretty quietly and nodded at Andy like he was a child.

The Princess was looking at Andy and said "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." She was absolutely right, but she said it with her uptight attitude and in a 'know-it-all' voice, as if she was actually smart.

However, I was suddenly distracted when John flicked his hair out of his face and called out a "Sweets" to the bitch, bringing me a flash of jealousy with the term of endearment, even though I knew it was just to piss her off.

Then he smirked, and fuck me if that wasn't sexy, and said "You couldn't ignore me if you tried," like he was sure of himself and I was pretty sure of that statement as well. I didn't see Queenie's reaction because I was too busy staring at Bender and imagining doing all sorts of things to him. Damn, my hormones were acting up already? I guess Bender can just get that reaction from people, no matter the time of day. Or maybe I just really needed to get laid. I was still a virgin, but I was seventeen and had always had a pretty high libido and creative imagination. I was seriously considering not even getting a boyfriend and just doing it with some hottie who wouldn't acknowledge my presence the next day, to get out my frustrations: both sexual and personal. But then on other days I would realize that that's a stupid idea and I should wait until I fall in love with someone. Today was obviously not one of those days. In fact, if anything, it was one where my sexual desires were exceptionally high… meaning I'd be flirting a little bit, which I usually wasn't into.

"You're staring, sweetheart."

His voice made me snap out of my day dreaming and I realized that Bender was facing me and I had been staring for who knows how long. I flushed a little, not only because I'd been caught, but because the term 'sweetheart' was one of my favorites and he had used it on me. I leaned back slightly, my hands coming to rest in the space between my black-skinny-jean-clad thighs as I continued to stare at him. We did that a lot now.

"So." He said, before turning away to look at the Populars and saying more brightly "So! Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?" to which he got no response. "Steady dates?" Again. "_Lo_vers?" I snapped out of my daze and smiled at that one, realizing that he was once again trying to piss the preps off.

His voice took on an almost childish tone that disappeared at the end of his remark "Come on, Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot, beef in-jec-tion?"

I sniggered as the preps both turned around, shouting, causing Bender to give out an adorable short laugh and Vernon to call out about what was going on. I could see Allison smiling as well, although more discreetly than I was, before Andy turned to face the front, muttering "Scumbag" under his breath. Well, it was better than butt face.

Bender stood up and walked past me, the chain on his trousers jangling, pointed at the door and said "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds," and jumped up on the wooden railing behind me, in line with the table that Princess and Mr. Perfect were sitting at. I turned my chair slightly so I could follow what he was doing and see the preps' reactions.

Brian pointed out that it had to stay open and I rolled my eyes as Bender said "So what?"

Andy spoke up, "So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here you know."

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a… a wrestler."

I raised my eyebrows a little at this, wondering how I didn't know that Andrew Clark was on the wrestling team. Although I guess I stopped gossiping about a year ago when I lost my so-called friends to the popular crowd.

Then I realized the irony in calling him 'Mr. Perfect', that being the name of a wrestler from the WWF (World Wrestling Federation) – I was sort of into it because of my older brother, but only because they did cool moves and didn't _actually_ fight. I wasn't such a huge fan of real wrestling or boxing.

I was brought back by Clark's retort, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" He was obviously stinging a little in embarrassment from Bender's comment and was trying to stay indifferent. Princess then had to butt in with a "Really," agreeing with Clark.

"You know Bender, you don't even count." I sat up a little straighter in my chair at this remark, feeling a deep stirring in my chest and slowly dragged my eyes to Clark. "You know if you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference." John looked up, away from Clark's stare, while I openly glared at the jerk. "You may as well not even exist at this school." He said it so casually in his stupid, jock voice that I stood up and un-straddled the chair, outraged, seeing John's genuine hurt look.

"You fucking asshole! You shut your mouth before I make you," I said threateningly, placing my hands on the desk in front of me and leaning forward, glaring at him menacingly. I didn't think about the fact that he was wrestler and could easily fuck me up if he wanted to, but I was pretty strong for a girl and wouldn't mind landing a few punches on him. Not that I regularly had fights or anything; in fact, I'd never punched anyone in the face before. Well, at least I could give him a dead arm.

It was eerily silent as everyone stared at me in shock and I'd realized what I'd done. I had never really defended anyone like that before because there was never an opportunity that presented itself so clearly like this one did. Maybe my small crush on him was actually not as small as I thought and I had just been in denial. Because if I couldn't bear to see John being hurt then what did that say?

I also realized it was partly defending myself. As of last year, I had hardly any social life and had quickly, _very_ quickly, dropped down near the bottom of the social ladder. So if Clark was saying this stuff to Bender, then he was practically saying it to me and I didn't quite like the truth in his cruel words.

Bender cleared his throat slightly, making me drag my eyes away from the Asshole and towards him. He quickly recovered from the shock and mockingly said to Asshole "Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team. Maybe the prep club, too. Student council." During his suggestions, the two dicks laughed as if it was some silly joke, so I sat back down and continued glaring at the pricks.

"Nah. They wouldn't take you." Asshole said, and Bender responded with a fake "I'm hurt."

Queen Bee suddenly butted in again, probably feeling ignored and said "You know why guys like you knock everything?"

Bender turned to me and smirked slightly as I looked away from Asshole, and he said "Oh, this should be stunning," before turning back to the Princess.

"It's 'cause you're afraid."

I snorted at that. John Bender, afraid of joining a club? Like he'd even want to with all the assholes running around in them. He turned towards me again, obviously paying me more attention now that I'd openly defended him.

"Oh God, you Richies are so smart; that's _exactly_ why I'm not heavy in activities," the sarcasm clear in his voice.

Princess carried on, however, in her 'know-it-all' voice. She had a look on her face as if she had him figured out completely. "You're a big coward." I crossed my legs Indian style on the chair, my 5'3" frame making it allowable, although my ass did hang a little off the edge of the seat. I rested my forearms on the back of the chair again and put my chin on top of them.

"See, you're afraid that they won't take you; you don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

I wasn't buying it and by the look on John's face, neither was he. "Well… it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being _assholes_, now would it?" I raised my arm slightly as if to say 'thank you!', glad that he agreed with my inner thoughts, and he simply stared at me again.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." Her voice went a little higher when she said that and I stared at her distastefully before muttering out a quiet "Who's fault's that?"

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Bender shot back as if talking to a child and the remark made me grin because he had a pretty valid point and it was funny.

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?"

I scowled and said "Shut up," to Clark, looking at him like he was stupid, and he turned slightly to glare at me. I merely rolled my eyes.

Brian suddenly jumped in and told us that he was in the Physics club… okay.

Bender excused himself from his oh-so-important conversation and looked to Brian with a condescending look, asking him what he was babbling about, so Brian stated the three clubs that he took part in. Bender bent down slightly and looked at the Princess again, saying "Hey. Cherry." I sniggered because it was so obvious that she was indeed a full blown _cherry_. With her prissy attitude and her holier-than-thou nature, I would be surprised if she'd ever even allowed a guy to touch her on the waist. Though I imagine it wouldn't be from lack of trying from the guys. I mean she _was_ the Princess of the school; everyone wanted to tap that.

"Do _you_ belong to the Physics club?" He asked after glancing at me again, the condescending look he'd given Brian turning towards Cherry. That was my new favorite nickname for her, for sure.

"That's an academic club," Cherry responded with a voice that made it seem like it should be obvious that she wouldn't associate herself with one of those. I made a face at her. Even though she couldn't see it.

"So?"

Cherry paused for a moment and rolled her eyes like it was obvious, "So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs," her voice taking on a higher pitch again.

"Ahh, but to dorks like him, they are." Hmm, true. "What do you guys do in your club?" John asked Brian, obviously trying to get the point through to Cherry.

"In Physics, well, we, uh, we talk about Physics, uh, properties of Physics," Brian responded.

"So it's sorta social. _Demented_ and _sad_, but social. Right?" John said, his last word being directed to Cherry. She didn't respond and just turned to face the front again. I didn't relinquish my stare, however, and I'm guessing he noticed because he turned to look at me. We were staring at each other again, while Brian mumbled something about his club in the background.

Something Brian had said caught his attention and he broke the gaze, saying "Ya load up. Ya party," to him, as if they would actually do that in Physics club, I thought with a smirk.

Brian then clarified that they got _dressed up_, but never got high, and Cherry popped in with a "Only burners like you get high," to Bender. This comment didn't relate to me, seeing as I didn't do drugs or smoke weed, but I still glared at her for insulting John. However, I felt a little better as I saw him stare at her intensely and she looked away, seeming intimidated. Huh. Intimidated by a burner, hey?

Brian carried on rambling in the background; the kid obviously didn't know when to stop, and I looked to my left and saw Allison pointing a finger gun at him, with her pen in her mouth. She pressed her thumb down and I heard her pen click as she bit down on it, as if pulling the trigger. I sniggered slightly, because it was horrible, but explained my feelings for him right now perfectly. I didn't hear what Brian had said but I heard Cherry say "Sounds like you," with a little 'I'm better than you' smile, so it couldn't have been good.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads," Clark said.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite, huh?" Bender was shaking a little and made a noise as if he was in pain, saying "Missing a whole _wrestling meet_," obviously mocking him again, while Cherry glared his way.

And of course Asshole got offended again and said "Well you wouldn't know anything about it, _faggot_. You never competed in your whole life."

Bender was smiling a little, proud that he'd pissed Clark off again and carried on his mocking by saying "Oh, I know, I feel all empty inside because of it." He sounded like he'd been crying and it would have actually been believable if not for the smile that was still on his face. "I have such a _deep_ admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys," his tone back to normal.

"Ah, you'd never miss it," Clark said dismissively, "you don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do," Bender said, getting a quick "Yeah?" in reply.

"I wanna be just like you," he said, pointing his finger at him in a patronizing way; then he looked away and said "I figure all I need's… a lobotomy and some tights."

I laughed a little and got off my chair, making my way towards the back table and sitting in the middle chair there. I couldn't keep still in the same place for too long around here, it got boring really quickly, even if the conversation was keeping me entertained.

Brian suddenly jumped out with a disbelieving "You wear tights?" to Clark, gaining a snigger from me.

He turned to him and said "No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights," Brian and I said at the same time, receiving a glare and a "Shut up" from Asshole and a smirk from John and Allison.

There were sounds coming from the other side of the library doors and John snapped his head to look, before quickly jumping in the seat between Cherry and Asshole. He folded his hands on the table and sat straight, looking completely innocent. Except, it was _John Bender_, so if he was acting perfectly innocent, then he was guilty.

We watched Vernon leave his office and walk off somewhere as John made a long snorting noise and then a weird 'Woo' as he pushed his chair back. He marched towards the door and said "Young man, have you finished your paper?" in a strict tone after Brian had said that there wasn't supposed to be any monkey business. I smiled slightly and watched curiously to see what he was doing at the door. He checked the hallway before fiddling with the top of the door. What the hell was he doing? Breaking it? The door swung shut and I saw him place a screw in his pocket. I grinned suddenly; the guy was a professional trouble-maker. He quickly went back to his seat but I held my hand out before he could sit down, even though I knew he was itching to. He stared at my hand, confused, so I pointedly looked at his pocket. Vernon would know for sure that it was Bender who'd messed with the door and it'd just be easier if he didn't get caught out. He grinned suddenly and reached in his pocket, placing the screw in my hand, while everyone was shouting at him about what he had done and looking at the door, confused.

I took the screws, unsure of where to put them exactly because I didn't have any pockets in my jeans and I didn't fancy getting it lost in my boot, so I reached into my shirt and placed it in my bra. I hated putting things there, but it was small so it would be fine. I suddenly felt a soft pressure on my cheek and realized that John Bender had just kissed me on the cheek before quickly sitting down in his seat in front of me. I stared at the back of his head for a moment as he told everyone to shut up and that he knew what he was doing, before my blush hit me. John had just kissed me on the cheek. I felt a little giddy and tried to calm my heart and my blush when I heard Vernon yell out in the hallway.


	2. Assault

Vernon stormed in and immediately demanded an explanation as to why the door was closed. No one answered so he repeated himself.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" That was Bender. I hoped Vernon would be more focused on the door rather than the fact that I _had_ moved from my original seat.

Then he demanded explanations from everyone and they all gave lame excuses, but it was clear that no one was going to rat him, or me since I had the screw, out. When he asked Allison, she squeaked and banged her head on the table, which made me have to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Then, finally, as I knew he would, he blamed John and asked him for the screw.

"I don't have it." Well, he was telling the truth.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta ya?"

"Sir, I'm pretty sure that would be classed as assault." Why, mouth? Why? Vernon glared at me and gave me a detention. It wasn't that bad a comment, but he was all pissy about the door so I should have seen it coming. I leaned over and whispered "Hear that, John? I'll be with you in detention next Saturday," before sniggering and leaning back again. I didn't really know why I was laughing. Hormones.

Vernon asked for the screw again. "I don't have it," John repeated, "screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Bender," Vernon said fiercely.

"_That_ one would be considered _sexual_ assault, sir." I heard sniggers around the room and couldn't help but laugh, myself. I was getting that giddy feeling again by pissing off someone 'important'. Of course, he gave me another detention

"Excuse me, sir, why would anybody wanna steal a screw?" Cherry said, and I glared at her for stealing my thunder. I didn't exactly like being the center of attention, hated it was more like it, but this was a small group of people, I felt comfortable, and my filter seemed to have temporarily disappeared. All she got was a "Watch it." Of course, Prom Queen's reputation couldn't get any more tainted.

He stormed to the door – the guy had a flair for dramatics – and tried to place a steel chair in front of the door to keep it open. Bender of course had to make a comment.

"The door's way too heavy, sir."

And he was right, of course; it was really heavy and slammed shut in his face, the chair flying into the hallway. Everyone sniggered again and Vernon came back in. He called Clark up to help him place the magazine stand in front of the door, like that wasn't big, and Bender commented again.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up; it'll be anarchy!"

I couldn't help laughing out loud at that one, but Vernon ignored him. "It's outta my hands."

So they placed the stand in the doorway and Asshole couldn't get back in without almost castrating himself. John made a ridiculous comment about the possibility of a fire and that the fact that he was potentially endangering the lives of children would be unwise. He's used quite a few big words that I wasn't sure the preps even knew (because why else would they have not laughed at the 'anarchy' joke?), but I did and it made me that much more attracted to him, knowing that he was smart, even if he never showed it any other time.

Vernon then went on to throw the full blame on Clark as if the entire thing was his idea and that it was a completely stupid one.

"I expected a little more from a varsity Letterman," Vernon exclaimed in a disappointed tone, as if he had the right to expect anything from anyone. I wasn't fond of Clarke, but I hated expectations a whole lot more and it wasn't even his fault; he just couldn't be man enough to admit that he was the one who was wrong.

"Asshole," I muttered quietly.

He hadn't heard me, but he did finally notice that I wasn't in my original seat. He demanded that I move back, and while I wanted to completely disobey him, I was getting tired of his face and wanted him to leave. And I wasn't exactly complaining, seeing as my seat was next to John. Although this time, I just moved to the seat to his right, so _literally_ right next to him, and it was still my seat, kinda. John watched me move and sit down next to him and I looked back before he turned to Vernon again as he spoke.

"You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

"Eat my shorts," was what Bender responded with and it obviously wasn't quiet enough because Vernon stormed over and said "What was that?" angrily.

This time, Bender repeated himself clearly and confidently in Vernon's face as he placed his left forearm on the back of his chair. "Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

"Ugh, I'm crushed," he said sarcastically.

"You just bought one more right there," Vernon replied; he was being ridiculous again in his punishments just because he had temper issues.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar," Bender said sarcastically and a little spitefully as he sat up a bit.

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word, just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here."

I felt the angry stirring in my chest again, especially when I looked at John and saw his downcast eyes and the way he tensed at Vernon's last statement. Words spilled from my mouth before I could help them again.

"You bastard," I spit out at him, glaring. John looked at me again in shock, as did everyone else, at the fact that I'd defended him once again. It was more meaningful now though, seeing as this was the principal and I had called him a _bastard_. All three of my detentions had been for similar reasons though. Richard 'Dick' Vernon knew just how to grate on my nerves.

He looked angry and shocked and embarrassed all in one and gave me three detentions – I guess for all of his emotions. I instantly sat back in my seat, but didn't at all regret what I'd said. John was still staring at me, in what looked like awe, and when I turned to look at him, he only held my gaze for a second before he looked away. What exactly did that mean?

After reigning in his shock, Vernon asked John if he was through and he replied with a fierce no.

"I'm doing society a favor," said Vernon and I looked away from him so my temper wouldn't flare again. Man, I was usually so level-headed and down-to-earth. Maybe Vernon brought out the worst in me… or John brought out the best in me.

Ridiculous.

"So?" John said, being stubborn with his arms crossed and a hard stare aimed at Vernon.

"That's another one right now. I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?" Now he was just trying to provoke John, who replied again with a fierce yes. They were both as stubborn as each other.

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one, pal." John looked like he regretted it now a little bit and shifted in his seat. I discreetly placed my hand on his thigh, ignoring the heat and the way my knees buckled even as I was sitting down, and asked him silently to stop without looking at him. Because he sure as hell was looking at me, again in shock. Even Queen Bee exclaimed in her high pitched voice to "Cut it out!"

"You through?"

John snapped back to Vernon with wild eyes and said "Not. Even. Close. _Bud_," through his teeth.

"Good. You got one more right there." He'd been pointing in John's face the whole time; he really didn't have any manners.

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another."

I squeezed his thigh a little and he just glared at Vernon, who asked him if he was through again.

"How many is that?" John said mockingly.

Brian explained that it was seven, but somehow Vernon felt the need to make it eight and then told Brian to stay out of it. Brian stubbornly (or stupidly) said that actually, it was seven and Vernon told him to shut up, referring to him as 'Peewee', which made me glare at him again. How exactly had this guy become principal? His eyes landed on me and he asked me how many detentions I had.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, sir," I lied, looking at him evenly.

He glared at me and said "Don't get smart with me, missy. How many do you have?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I repeated, my face and voice calm, "Is the old age getting to you, sir?" His face turned red and he gave me another detention. I rolled my eyes and said "Johnson, how many is that for me?" looking towards Bender, who had a small smile on his face, probably from my comment, and past him to Brian, who mumbled out a "Seven". Well damn, seven in one day. I actually felt quite accomplished, even though I'd probably regret it in a few moments. But then I thought of the fact that John would be with me for all of these detentions and it suddenly wasn't so bad anymore.

"You're mine, Bender, Rayden. For two months I gotcha. I gotcha." Vernon said, making a rock hand sign – the fuck? – as Bender looked to the right with a scowl on his face. Wait, did that mean I got an extra week? Fuck it, who gives a shit anymore.

"What can I say? I'm _thrilled_," John spat out sarcastically

"Oh, I'm sure that's _exactly_ what you want these people to believe. You know something Bender, you ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

Bender nodded his head as if he completely understood but wanted him to just fuck off. I didn't quite think that he was trying to impress people… I mean half the school hated him because he pissed them off; maybe he just liked the attention, whatever kind. Or maybe he realized that life is a boring sack of shit and he'd rather live it doing something he enjoyed. Like pissing people off.

"Right, that's _it_. I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, _I'm cracking skulls_." Bender mouthed the last words with him angrily. As soon as Vernon left the library, Bender screamed out a loud "Fuck you!" It made me jump slightly because it was so close to my ear and I slowly started to remove my hand from his thigh, now that the prick was gone. Bender, however, caught my hand just as it was about to slide off and held it tightly, but still discreetly under the table. "Fuck", he muttered, obviously regretting getting so worked up at Vernon, and I interlaced our fingers together properly to comfort him.

Not long later, it had probably been about 15 minutes, I was lying face down on the third table, with my arms underneath my head, facing John to my right. He had his foot propped up a little sideways at his desk and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Normally, I hated it when guys smoked and it was a bit of a turn off to see John doing so, but at the same I didn't really _care_. Jesus, I liked him a lot if I was willing to let that go so easily. Although, I'd probably try to get him to cut back a little if we ever started dating. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He probably either wanted to fuck me, which I would have trouble with rejecting, or he thought that the fact that I'd stood up for him and comforted him a little made me seem like a loyal friend. I also could be a loyal girlfriend, though.

He lit a match and put it on the inside of his boot, it lighting up quickly. He looked at it for a second while putting the match out and then brought his foot up to light his cig. I reached over once he'd placed his foot back on the table, and ran my hand across the big flame, trying to do it slower each time to see how long I could last before it was too hot. I pulled back when it got too hot and realized he'd been staring at me again. It seemed he couldn't stop staring at me as much as I couldn't stop staring at him. I didn't hope or expect for anything to happen though, so I just played it naturally. Staring at him seemed natural.

He brought his hand down on the flame, extinguishing it, and I put my arm back under my head. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling a little tired, but then opened them again and looked at John. He was imagining some sort of song in his head obviously because he was playing the air guitar silently, his lips twitching in amusement every now and then. He wasn't the most attractive guy in the school, but he was definitely handsome and got me hot and bothered. Maybe it was his stare; his eyes were pretty intense. Or his confidence. Or sense of humor. Or every fucking thing about him that drove me crazy. No, he wasn't the best looking guy and he didn't have the personality that a parent would approve of for his/her daughter, but I'd always been a fan of guys who were rough around the edges, both in appearance and in personality. Perfect was just too boring.

I could see him start to doze off with his hands behind his head, as was I and everyone else in the room, so I tugged on his arm and nodded him over before moving along the table. It was wide enough to fit us both. Well, barely, but we'd just have to stay super close. I liked going with my impulses. If I had thought about it rationally, I would have thought I was being too forward with the action, but my tired state of mind didn't seem to care. I wanted him close so I was having him close.

He lay on the table on his back, his left foot resting on the back of a chair, as I lifted my head and arm and placed them on his chest. I turned slightly sideways so my left arm wouldn't become numb and prepared myself for sleep. Not that my mind gave a shit; I was going to sleep whether I wanted to or not; too tired. After a moment, I felt his hand come up to my waist and hold me tightly to him. I blushed a little, even in my half-conscious state and snuggled into him further, feeling happy.

"Wake up!"

I tiredly opened my green eyes and found another pair looking at me. They were a warm brown, like cinnamon, and I found myself unable to look away because they were John's eyes. I felt my face flush a little as I now realized that I had practically asked him to cuddle me, which he found amusing now apparently. I felt my leg was on top of his and his hand was still on my waist – I didn't look because I couldn't look away from his eyes. We really had this staring thing down to an art by now.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?"

John and I raised our hands in the air, still without looking away from each other, and then both grinned. His smile was absolutely perfect, I thought.

After I'd reluctantly gotten off of John, I picked up my bag and headed to the bathroom with everyone. John stayed close to me, which made me beyond giddy, but I didn't let it show. After I'd been to the toilet, I put my bag on the table in front of the mirror and got my hairbrush out. I brushed the knots from my waist-length blonde hair. It was mostly straight and pretty dark, not that close to brown though, and had many little light blonde highlights at the top. Mom had said it needed a bit of livening up apparently. I didn't know why, I had many different, _natural_, streaks of blonde running through my hair, but she still insisted. And on the day, I was a bit 'whatever' so I just let her do what she did. I didn't mind it though, because it looked natural, and it was only highlights; I'd never even thought about dying my hair. It was mainly because I just somehow felt a little _fake_, changing something that I was born with. That was also the reason that I didn't wear make-up. I didn't hate the stuff, I just only wore it to special occasions and even then, it was minimal. I hated those who caked it on like it was their life. I understood that girls were insecure, more so than guys, but wouldn't not being able to be natural just make you more insecure when you had to show your true face?

I put the brush back in my bag and made my way towards the exit when I heard a crunching noise. I turned around and realized that Ally was in the stall and probably eating something very crunchy. My grin faded and I rolled my eyes when I saw Cherry making a disgusted face at Ally's stall.

"Oh, get over yourself, it's not like she's eating it off the walls."

When we'd gotten back, Cherry had gone back to her seat, scribbling or doodling something down on the paper Vernon had given us; Clarke had proceeded to _stretch_ on the railing at the side; I was sitting Indian-style on the table in front of him; Brian was to my left doing… something; and John was to my right tearing out pages from a book. I enjoyed reading novels so I was a little pissed when I saw him ripping up the book, but then I read the title and saw that it was a 'Moliere' book that we read in class and suddenly didn't care anymore. I sighed, bored, and lay my back on the table. My legs were still crossed Indian-style so I was being stretched a little and my shirt had ridden up a good inch showing my very _slightly_ tanned skin. Honestly, I only felt a little tanned because everyone else but John was as pale as snow.

I heard pages being thrown and then Clark spoke up, "That's real intelligent."

"You're right," John deadpanned straight away, "It's wrong to destroy literature. It's such fun to read. And… Mo-lay really pumps my nads," his voice still pretty much a monotone.

"It's Moliere," I corrected absently, sitting up. I saw John looking at Cherry and she was giving him a big, flirty smile and I realized that she'd corrected him as well. He didn't return her gesture, but I was still pissed off that she was trying to… to what? Take him away from me? Then I became pissed at myself and lay my back on the table again. I heard more pages being thrown and saw Brian move away out of the corner of my eye. A moment passed and I heard the sound of a book being put down so I assumed John had stopped his assault.

"Big deal," he said, as I now heard the sound of shuffling papers, "nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

"I can think of plenty of things to do," I replied, my voice sounding a bit off. The shuffling stopped and I pushed up, resting on my elbows so I could see John. He was giving me an amused smirk and replied with, "Is that so?" before his eyes trailed down over my breasts, over the small bit of stomach that was showing and down my legs, which I had uncrossed when I sat up and were now stretched out in front of me, crossed at the ankles. His eyes returned to my face and I imagined he'd been thinking some… bad things because now his eyes looked darker than the cinnamon color I'd gotten used to. Well, at least I know now that he finds me attractive, which of course made me _die_ inside.

I suddenly remembered the other four people in the room and I smirked at him slightly in return, before jumping off the table, climbing the railing and jumping over the other side. I walked to his desk and sat down in his chair, putting my feet up on the table with them pointing at him. I was pretty sure everyone had followed my movements, not just John, because whenever anyone moved in this place, it felt like everyone just had to look.

Clark had suddenly remembered what John said about being stuck in a vacancy and came back with the oh-so-late reply of "Speak for yourself."

John went back to his normal, dickish self and retorted with "Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language," which made me smile. His eyes moved to me as if he'd sensed me smiling and we were staring at each other, yet again, as he continued shuffling the cards in the box he held.

Clark started a conversation with Cherry, but I could hardly pay attention. The darkness in his eyes was quickly coming back as we watched each other. Or maybe I was being too big-headed and it was just a trick of the light. He broke the gaze as Clark looked at him and he looked back, seeming a little confused as to why he was doing so in the first place. Clark then turned back to Cherry and started talking about some big party that was happening tonight. The asshole had made sure John was listening before talking about the party, making it clear that he wasn't invited. John realized it too and started shoving the cards in his hand back into the box violently.

Cherry then made a comment about her parents getting divorced any minute and John butted in, asking her who she liked better. She, being the clueless bint she was, said "What?" and John quickly elaborated. "You like your old man better than your mom?"

I didn't know exactly why he'd asked that but he seemed serious about it, or at least genuinely curious. Cherry said both her parents were screwed and John again elaborated, saying that if she had to choose between them, who would she pick?

"I dunno. I'd probably go live with my brother." Well, that was one thing we agreed on, except for the fact that my brother, older by three years, hadn't even moved out of the house yet. It was rapidly becoming embarrassing for him, but he couldn't get a good job, or he just didn't try, so we'd be living with no heating or food. I think I'd rather stay with my parents for now, even though that thought wasn't any more pleasant. "I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me." Same here, Princess. "It's like they use me just to get back at each other." Well, my parents didn't do that, and I was glad to find that only one prospect of our home life was similar. God help me, if I have anything more in common with her.

Suddenly, Allison let out a loud exclamation of "Ha!" Literally. Everyone stared at her in disbelief and there was a pause before she blew her hair from her face, looking relieved, like she'd been holding it in for a while. Cherry told her to shut up in her high pitched voice and I saw Clark smirking slightly at Ally. Huh. Guess I'm not the only one who thought she was pretty.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Clark said, obviously discreetly defending Ally. I grinned internally, even though I didn't like the prick.

"Yeah, well if I didn't, nobody else would." Cherry commented back, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart," he deadpanned and I laughed at that one while Cherry turned around to glare at me. I sent her a wink and watched with a grin as she turned back around with an indignant huff.

John suddenly got back on track, seeing as we had slowly digressed and asked 'Sporto' whether he got along with his parents. He put the box of cards down and jumped off the table, coming towards Clark.

"Well, if I say yes, then I'm an idiot, right?" Clark said.

John jumped over the railing quickly, which was kinda hot, and said "You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents… well, you're a liar, too." They looked at each other for a moment before John walked off in front of the table I was sat at. I didn't know where he was going, hopefully to come and sit next to me, but I didn't have to think about it any longer as Clark walked right up behind him and shoved him. I frowned as I dropped my feet to the floor and sat up a little.

Clark said "You know something, man?" as John turned around, and he really didn't look happy about being shoved by the jock. "If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you." His threats sounded incredibly empty, but it didn't make John any less pissed.

"Can you hear this?" said John as he pointed his middle finger to the ground and then continued with "You want me to turn it up?" while turning his hand so he was giving Clark the finger. I really liked that one and made note of it in my mind, but I didn't smile; the mood wouldn't let me.

Brian came from nowhere and put his hands on both guys' shoulders and they simultaneously shoved him off. They glared at each other, although I'm pretty sure John's glare was stronger, just because he was more intense and the fact that Clark walked away. I doubted Asshole was being the bigger man by walking away because he was the one who started the physicality. Brian continued to talk at a motionless John, who was staring at me again now that Clark had gone, about how he didn't like his parents either.

John had apparently been listening more than I had because he said "Dork. You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" before smacking him on the arm a couple of times and making him sit down at the end of the table I was at. I smiled at that but that disappeared when Brian said that it was the problem. John had only taken a step towards Clark, obviously wanting to get back to their own problem, when Brian said that, and he stopped with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I can see you're getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes, but face it: you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John said, looking like he genuinely couldn't think of anything else he could do.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Clark exclaimed, and I could tell John was getting more and more frustrated but was still trying to keep his calm, as he turned to him and said "I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Yeah, well he's got a name," Clark said, indicating to Brian.

"You know his name?" I asked, not caring that I wasn't included in this conversation, but not being able to hide my genuine shock that someone that popular could know someone as low on the food chain as Brian was. Did that mean that he knew my name, too? Not that I really cared because this was _Clark_, but it would be nice anyway. However, when he turned his head away sheepishly, I knew that he was just being a hypocritical jackass. He quickly looked up though and asked Brian what his name was quietly.

"Brian," I answered for him before he could open his mouth, glaring at Clark as I did. They all looked at me, surprised that I knew his name, but I turned away, facing the front.

John walked past Brian, saying "My condolences," before he walked around the front table. Cherry stopped him from walking further by asking him what his name was. I huffed in disbelief and dry humor, muttering a "wow" as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, watching the scene. Cherry turned around in her seat, but I kept my gaze firmly on John's eyes, as she asked me if I knew his name.

"Yeah, I know his name," I said shortly.

I suddenly couldn't look at John anymore, or anyone else for that matter, and I felt too crowded with everyone except Allison being on this side of the room. So I picked up my bag, leaving my coat on my other chair, very aware of all the annoying eyes on me as I moved. Jesus, could I not breathe without them looking at me? I made my way towards the first table on the other side of the room. It was just a little bit more in front of the preps' table but they were practically in line. This way though, I could look at the front of the library without distraction. I don't know why I felt so tense; it couldn't have just been about the name thing. Was it something else with Clark? Maybe it had something do to with Cherry? John, even? Hell, if I knew.

I felt more able to breathe here and the tension did slowly start to leave my body, bringing back with it my normal, down-to-earth attitude, as John asked the Princess what her name was instead. I was actually surprised he didn't know the name of the Queen Bee, although I guess he stuck to his clique like the Populars stuck to theirs. I felt a little guilty suddenly because I'd been irrational about them not knowing _names_. Probably. I felt so fucked up for some reason, my emotions everywhere. It wasn't my time of the month, and during that time I was actually happier than normal anyway, rather than depressed or bitchy. Maybe the library was driving me crazy. Or more likely, the people in it. I took off my zip-up hoodie and hung it on the back of my chair, relaxing in it and closing my eyes as the Princess told John her name.

"Claire?" he dragged out the name with distaste. She said it was a family name, while he claimed that it was a fat girl's name. He then gave a ridiculous speech about two types of fat people. I didn't wanna know which category I fell into, really. I reckoned she'd given him the finger because he said "Obscene finger gestures from such a _pristine_ girl."

She replied, saying "I'm not that pristine," to which I snorted and she probably glared at me because I felt eyes on me. Apparently John also disagreed with her statement because there was a pause and then I heard his voice saying "Are you a virgin?"

I opened my eyes in shock and then gave a big grin to the ceiling, before turning in my chair to watch the Prom Queen squirm. I brought my right foot up on the chair, wrapping my arms around my leg and resting my chin on my knee, my left foot still on the floor and the grin still on my face. She glared at him – this appeared to be a touchy subject, which made me grin even more.

"I'll bet you a million dollars," John said in a soft, hypnotic voice, "that you are." Her glare didn't waver. "Let's end the suspense. Is it gonna be a… _white weddin'?_" She honestly looked like she was about to cry, which almost made me feel bad, but I didn't see the big deal about it. Why couldn't she just say that she was a virgin? She oh-so-clearly was, otherwise she would have admitted it.

"Why don't you just shut up?" She said, obviously trying to distract him so that he wouldn't go further. If anything, it probably motivated him, knowing he was getting under her skin.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" John asked, in the same, sweet voice. When she didn't answer and instead just blinked up at him, my eyebrows rose in shock.

"No way. You've never kissed a guy? Not even on a dare or something?" My outburst caused all eyes to head in my direction. Cherry looked humiliated and I realized how insensitive that was. I didn't give two shits about her, but I had never bullied anyone and I wasn't about to start, because that's what she probably felt like I was doing. So I said "Hey, I'm not judging. I'm just surprised."

She looked a little better at that, but still looked humiliated. She hadn't denied nor confirmed what I'd said, but it was pretty obvious she hadn't done anything whatsoever.

I finally met John's stare after I got enough of Cherry's face and found an unrecognizable expression in his eyes. Or maybe there were too many flitting around that I couldn't seem to find the stop button. He stood up straight from where he'd been leaning over the table, intimidating Cherry, his eyes still on me. He sauntered over towards me and did the same thing as he did with Cherry, but I wasn't as easily intimidated and I had nothing to be ashamed of. So I matched his stare head on.

And she was supposed to be the Queen Bee. Please.

"So you've kissed a guy before?" he asked me, but his tone wasn't as sweet as it had been with Cherry. Maybe because he knew that I was mentally stronger than her. Maybe because he liked Cherry and not me... Nah. Or maybe, _hopefully_, because he was jealous. I hoped he was jealous – that would make me feel a lot better. So I replied with "Of course."

"Have you ever been felt up?" There was a slight pause and we just stared at each other. I was sure he was gonna say something else so I waited. I had been felt up, only on my ass though and only twice. "Over the bra." One of the guys who had touched my ass had tried to subtly brush his hand along my breast and I hardly even felt it, but he never tried again. Must have chickened out or something. Of course, he hadn't been my boyfriend – I'd never had one – so he probably didn't know if I would get angry or not and didn't want to test it. "Under the blouse." I hoped John wouldn't chicken out if we ever got there.

So now I was imagining being felt up by John. Brilliant.

"Shoes off. Hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

My mouth had become slightly dry and my breathing felt deeper as he spoke. No, I hadn't ever had that. Like I said, I'd never had a boyfriend and I was still a virgin, so no boys except friends, _ex_-friends, had ever come over. The guys I kissed were usually dares at a party I had to grudgingly go to for a friend's birthday or something. It was never anything special and the guys always tasted of alcohol. Not exactly real-first-kiss material. John carried on when I didn't say anything.

"Over the panties." When he said that, I couldn't help but imagine him and my eyes felt a little bit heavier as he painted the picture. His intense eyes also darkened, knowing that I was feeling aroused by what he was saying. His eyes slid down to my cleavage; there wasn't much because my shirt had a modest neckline, but I was a decent C cup size and I'm pretty sure you could tell through my shirt because it was tight. "No bra." He said this with a little smirk before looking in my eyes again. "Blouse unbuttoned. Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Again, I didn't answer, but I knew my cheeks were a little flushed at all the thoughts he had awakened in me and it was getting increasingly hard not to jump him right there.

Finally, I swallowed thickly and said no. He seemed surprised. Then I realized he didn't know what I was saying no to. "I've kissed guys and been felt up a little bit, but not in the ways you've described, and I'm still a virgin. And not ashamed to admit it," I said, with a glance over at Cherry. I looked back to him and he was smirking slightly, his eyes shining, so I said the only thing that came to mind: "What about you?"

He looked a little caught off-guard that I had said that, but recovered easily and just smirked again. That probably means that he has done it; I wouldn't be surprised. I was a little jealous at the thought but then quickly dismissed it as I thought about how experienced he could be. Fuck, I need to breathe some new air that's not infected with John Bender.

"Come on, sweetheart, I haven't finished with _Cherry_," he said with a smirk, standing up and starting to walk over to her, while I breathed a sigh of relief at not having him so close to me anymore.


	3. I Wanna See

As John was walking over to Cherry, Clark told him to leave her alone, twice.

He tore his gaze away from the Princess, who looked about ready to cry again and said "You gonna make me?"

Clark said yes so John walked over to him casually, but intimidatingly and said "You and how many of your friends?" Was he used to not fighting fair or something? He didn't seem scared by the thought of fighting more than one jock so maybe he won most fights he got into.

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." John looked away with an almost snigger and then patronizingly went to tap Clark's cheek with the back of his hand. Clark quickly grabbed his arm and then the other and pinned him to the floor, while I shot up out of my chair with wide eyes.

"I don't wanna get into this with you, man," John said from the floor and after a pause, Clark got up, allowing John to move and asking him why not.

John shot up and after a second said, "'Cause I'd kill you." I frowned. What was he on about? Was he some sort of escapee psycho or mass murderer? He walked backwards towards Clark and said "It's real simple," with his arms out, speaking in an obvious tone. He carried on walking backwards as he spoke, "I'd kill you, and your fucking parents would sue me and it'd be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother," he finished with a shrug, hands in pockets.

"Chicken-shit," Clark mumbled as he turned away.

As if to prove his point about killing him, John took a switchblade out of his pocket and snapped it open. The sound was loud in the silent room.

Clark paused and looked back at John with everyone else and they stared at each other. Clark looked at John a little warily now, while I didn't really know what to think. I mean, people had knives on them for protection mostly, and seeing as John liked to piss people off, maybe he thought he needed it in case those people came to jump him or something. I hoped it was for protection… I couldn't even imagine John doing something like that. Punching? Yes. Stabbing? No.

John looked at him for a second longer, the emotions in his eyes unclear to me, before turning to his left and stabbing the knife into the back of a chair.

Once John looked back up, Clark suddenly felt more confident and said "Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her." Suddenly, I saw Allison reach over and pluck the knife out of the chair and put it into her bag while John was distracted. I didn't know what to think of that. "You don't look at her. And you don't even _think_ about her. You understand me?"

John looked a little frustrated again, but he didn't look tense or angry anymore, and said "I'm trying to help her." I'm guessing he was referring to Cherry. She really did need to stop being such a prude, not in the bad way; she just freezes up whenever sex is even mentioned and goes all feeble and I don't understand it. But John's way of 'helping' her… wasn't helping.

I sat back in my chair as I sensed the end of the conversation and sighed, willing the time to speed up. Since when was there so much drama? Everyone else calmed down as well and sat back in their original seats, except for me. I stayed where I was at the front table in the middle seat and then looked up in surprise when I saw John plopping down next to me on my right. He put the bottom half of his right leg up on the table and the other foot on my chair, which I promptly pushed off. I broke our stare as I saw a janitor walk into the library, his music playing loudly. Or maybe it sounded loud because we were so quiet. He walked up to a little room at the front and picked up the rubbish bin. When he walked out, he looked up and smiled a little at Brian, saying "Brian, how you doin'?"

Brian didn't reply so I looked back at him and saw him looking down as if he was embarrassed. It didn't help when John looked to the right slightly and said "Your dad work here?" which I hit his arm for and he looked at me, amused. I rolled my eyes and pushed my chair back so I could put my feet up on the table, as the janitor walked back out of the small room after clearing out the bin.

"Uh, Carl?" John said, tilting his head up slightly. Carl, the janitor, looked at him and said "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" John looked sincere, but it was pretty clear, to me at least, that he wasn't at all. I'm pretty sure Carl knew as well based on the look on his face, but he replied with a "Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

Carl was smirking as he asked "You wanna be a janitor?"

"No, I just wanna know how one _becomes_ a janitor, because Andrew here," at this, everyone looked at John, but he took no notice and continued, "is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh, really?" Carl looked like he was acting interested as Clark looked away, embarrassed, and John smirked widely, watching him squirm. "You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Serf? Peon, huh? Maybe so. But following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple of things." Carl's smirk was back. "I look through your letters. I look through your lockers." After that comment, John looked up in surprise at Carl, who was smirking at him. Hmm, what was in his locker? "I listen to your conversations; you don't know that, but I do." Carl was looking pretty smug and proud of himself now. "I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends." I looked over at John again, who had a half smile, half smirk on his face as Carl prepared to leave. Before he could though, he informed us that the clock in the library was twenty minutes fast. Everyone made noises of exasperation and I groaned internally. John, however, just grinned at Carl while he was leaving and I couldn't help but stare at it.

Once I couldn't hear Carl's music anymore, I got up, grabbing my bag and hoodie and made my way back to my original seat. I didn't like sitting at the front; being at the back felt like I had more privacy so I was more comfortable there. I sat on top of the second table, my back to the railing again and crossed my legs Indian-style. I threw my hoodie down on the chair to my left and then unzipped the side pocket of my bag, taking out a black hair band. I was about to throw my bag down on the floor, but a hand reached out and grabbed it. I watched John sit down in his seat and place my bag on the table in front of him, which was also the space in front of me. He was still looking at me as he unzipped my bag and I smirked slightly at his lack of manners. I didn't have anything embarrassing in my bag, except maybe a pad, so I let him look through it as I played with the hair band in my hand.

He picked up a plastic bag and I recognized it as my lunch while he looked into it. He placed it on the side and looked again in my bag, this time pulling out a book. He raised an eyebrow at me before reading the back of it - it was a weird fantasy/romance book. I hadn't gotten that far into it, but it was pretty intriguing and promised some good smut so I would definitely be reading it. I'd forgotten it was even in there, to be honest. I was going to my cousin's after this detention so I wouldn't exactly have time to read it. John put the book down on the side aswell and stuck his hand in my bag again. He pulled out another plastic bag, this one bigger, and reached inside that, pulling out purple material. He held the short, flowy dress up in the air, looking at it, confused.

"What's this?"

"You never seen a dress before?" Everyone's attention had turned to us now. The girls looked slightly intrigued at the dress, while the guys looked like they couldn't give a shit, but had nothing better to do than watch and listen.

John reached into my bag again after laying my dress down on the table to his left, and pulled out a pair of black high heels.

He laid those down on his left as well and just stared at them. I looked around and noticed similar shocked expressions on everyone else's faces. Even Allison was sitting up straighter and looking at the shoes with slightly wide eyes. They were pretty tall, but they weren't ginormous, maybe just over three inches. The Princess looked a bit starstruck, which gave me a feeling of pride and I almost smiled.

"What's this for?" John asked, and in unison, they all turned their heads away from the shoes and towards my face.

"It was my cousin's seventeenth birthday on Thursday and she's having a small party tonight and insisted that I wear those. I couldn't really say no, seeing as she's the birthday girl." I gave out my simple explanation and waited for something to happen; someone to say something, but it was absolutely silent. Then suddenly, Cherry spoke and asked me to put it on.

"Excuse me?"

"Put it on, I wanna see!" The only time she willingly speaks to me and it's to tell me to try on a dress. She literally dismissed anything she disliked about me, turned into full girly mode, and asked me to try on a dress as if we were friends going shopping together.

Before I could reply, John spoke up, "What the hell is this?"

In his hand was a very small, see-through, plastic bag, and it contained a purple and a black tongue bar. He was looking at it like he couldn't exactly understand what he was seeing, and I guess he probably couldn't. But then his eyes widened and he turned to me sharply; "No way."

I stuck my tongue out a little so that he could see the tongue piercing and laughed slightly at the shocked gasps I got from the others; the loudest being Cherry, of course.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice sounded appalled, but also slightly in awe; I bet she'd never have the balls to get something other than her ear pierced. I also bet she'd thought about it before just to piss her parents off; everyone's thought of rebelling before.

"I don't know; I've wanted it since I was fourteen, got it at sixteen and just like the way it looks and feels," I replied with a shrug.

"Do you know what they say about women with tongue piercings?" She asked, her voice a little hushed.

"Yeah, that they get them to give better blow jobs; don't worry, that's not my intention. And you should know I don't give a shit about what people think," I said, slightly annoyed that she'd brought _that_ up, although I couldn't blame her really. She looked a little shocked again, but then her face relaxed and she seemed to accept my answer, which surprised me. She stood up, walked the few steps towards my table and picked up my heels and my dress. Then she turned to me with a small smile and said "Come on then," and walked off towards the back of the library.

I sat there in shock for a couple of moments until her words sunk in. John continued looking through my bag as I jumped off the table and jogged after her - mainly because I didn't trust her with my things.

She walked behind a bookcase and waited for me to get there as well. Once I did, she put up the dress on the bookcase to my left and my shoes on the floor before saying "Come on, change into these; I'll be a few bookcases in front, making sure no one peeks," and walked away.

I hesitated for a moment, looking at the dress and then the heels... Why... Oh, fuck it. Not like there's much else better to do right now.

So I got changed. I stepped out of my combat boots, skinny jeans and shirt, and slipped into my purple dress. The material covering the top part was really soft and comfortable and provided a bit of a lift since I had to take my bra off because the dress was strapless. The satin bow around my waist wasn't too tight, nor too loose, and the rest flowed down to an inch or two above my knee where it tickled the skin there. I felt a little bare, but wasn't about to change back - that was effort.

As I was strapping up my high heels, I called out to Cherry that I was done. I stood up properly and fluffed my hair up a little, even though I'm sure it didn't do anything, as Cherry walked around the bookcase to look at me. She looked me up and down as I stood there straight with my arms by my side, feeling the awkwardness in me growing when she didn't speak. And then she squealed. Literally. She clapped her hands and squealed, with a big smile on her face. I took that as her approval and smiled slightly.

That smile quickly disappeared though, when she grabbed my hand and pulled me around the bookcase and towards the front of the library.

"Cherry!" I hissed, "what the hell are you doing?"

She paused in her determined march towards the front, with me still in her grasp, and turned to face me.

"Look, I know we don't like each other and I don't appreciate the nickname," she glared here before continuing, "but... you look really pretty and we need to show everyone," she grinned again, "I bet the guys will just flip."

And then she dragged me the rest of the way, my heart suddenly coming up to my throat as I realized who exactly was going to see me like this. I never need approval really, seeing as I don't care what people think - if I think it looks good or I like it, then I don't give a shit about anything else.

But that's always different when it's your crush who sees you. There's always that pressure and hope deep in your chest that wishes for their approval; something to show you that they find you at least a little bit attractive. The thought that I already knew he found me attractive calmed me down slightly, but then we were standing behind all the tables and my heart picked up speed again.

Cherry cleared her throat and stepped away from me as everyone turned around. I looked at her with wide eyes, feeling unsure of myself and needing some moral support, even if it was from her, but she just grinned at me. I looked back towards everyone else. Allison was smiling at me as well, looking a bit giddy; Brian dropped his pen and was looking at me with his mouth wide open; and Clark had his eyebrows raised and was looking me up and down, which made me a bit uncomfortable.

I finally looked at John, hoping to find something other than indifference, and what I saw did make me relax, but in no way made my heart slow down. He was looking me up and and down as well, his eyes wider and his lips slightly parted, and it made millions of butterflies erupt in my stomach. His eyes made their journey back up my body until he looked into my eyes and then a slow grin made its way onto his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You look really pretty..." Clark said to me, making me tear my gaze away from John's face and towards his, "and I don't know your name..." He seemed a bit sheepish here, probably thinking back to when I was pissed off about the whole name thing.

"It's Alexia," I said with a grin, now feeling a lot better about it all.

"That's a really pretty name," Cherry said to me and I just smiled at her, starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable with the compliments, seeing Brian and Allison nod in agreement.

"Right, I'm just gonna... get my other clothes," I said softly, while pointing my hand behind me over my shoulder. Then I awkwardly turned around and started walking back, the pressure of their eyes on my back making it difficult to walk normally in the heels.

I finally got back to the bookcase I was changing at and bent down to pick up my clothes and boots. I stood back up, turned around, and almost had a heart attack. My boots fell out of my right hand so that it could cover my chest in fright. In front of me was John, and he looked seriously amused and pleased with himself at my reaction.

I closed my eyes as I calmed my heart as much as I could, which really wasn't much at all, and looked at John questioningly. He had lost his smile and looked unsure of himself now, which confused me. He took my right hand off my chest and held it in his, which honestly made my heart skip a beat, thinking of all the ways this could go. Seeing as I was in my heels, he was only a few inches taller, which reminded me that we'd never really stood face to face before. My clothes unconsciously slipped from my other hand when he used his free one to trail down my left arm. My lips parted slightly at the feel of his hands and the butterflies had made themselves a permanent home in my belly.

He took a small step towards me with my hands in both of his, leaving only about an inch between our bodies. I couldn't help but look at his lips now that he was so close to me, but looked back up again after a second. I hadn't meant to look at them, but I still really hoped he got the hint. His own eyes looked at my lips, which I suddenly realized were dry, and I had to lick them. He didn't look away from my mouth, almost instinctively leaning in. I leaned up a bit as well, willing him to just freakin' kiss me. I'd never had this experience before; this was what a proper first kiss should be like and I was finally getting it. My heart was still hammering in my chest as he finally closed the distance and our lips touched.

It was beautifully soft and I reveled in it, as my stomach clenched slightly. I tilted my head a little and leaned into the kiss a bit more, deepening it. Our lips moved together in unison in a deep, slow kiss. His hands released mine and came to the sides of my waist as he pulled me closer, my left hand resting on his chest and the other threading into his gorgeous hair. He pulled me even closer towards him and increased the speed and intensity of the kiss, turning me slightly so that my back was against the bookcase. We kissed for a moment longer until I really needed to breathe and pulled back.

We looked at each other, both panting slightly with our arms wrapped around each other, and I smiled. His thumbs were stroking my waist lightly and my nails grazed the back of his neck. He pecked me on the lips softly as my brain tried to process the fact that all of that had actually just happened.

I grinned, a giddy feeling finally coming to the surface, before slowly pulling myself out of his arms. I picked up my things in one hand and reached for his with the other, starting to walk back towards the front with him smiling behind me.

Alexia's dress on profile :D


	4. Do I Stutter?

I was sitting on John's lap, facing the side slightly as I doodled on a piece of paper on the table. I heard whistling from behind me and looked towards John as he continued to whistle the Colonel Bogey March, his scarf wrapped around his head, making him look ridiculous. I grinned at him before turning back to the table; I would've joined in, but I didn't know how to whistle. It sucks. Gradually, everyone else joined in with John though, even Allison, and I listened to the tune, moving my head in time with it. That is, until, the library door opened and everyone but John stopped. John then changed the tune to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony when Vernon walked in and I sniggered.

He glared at John, but ignored it for the most part and said, "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?"

"Here." Vernon confirmed for Clark.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir."

"Well, I don't care _what_ you think, Andrew." Vernon replied.

"Uh, Dick?" John said, as I stopped doodling and sat up properly, his hand coming to my waist to keep me there. "Excuse me. Rich?" he continued, pretending to be polite, "will milk be made available to us?"

John tapped me lightly as Clark and Cherry joined in, saying they were all thirsty and what-not and I turned to face him. He nodded to the side, and I caught on, getting up as he pushed his chair back and got up as well, saying "Relax. We'll get it."

Vernon interrupted him before he could go any further and told us both to sit down again. John looked like he was expecting that and sat down slowly, tugging on my arm so I could go back to my position on his lap.

"What, do you think I was born yesterday?" he said, and I muttered under my breath, "Not with those wrinkles," which caused John to grin at me.

"You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" he carried on, as John nodded his head in agreement to what he was saying. "You." he said to Clark, who didn't seem too happy, but pointed to Cherry when he realized he wanted someone else to come with him, and she sat up a little straighter. Of course, the preps would stick together. Vernon, however, pointed to Allison and picked her to go with him, which made me grin slightly, thinking Clark would actually prefer her to Cherry.

It took a while for Ally to realize he was talking to her and she didn't look too pleased about it, but got her bag and went towards the doors as Clark walked around the room, holding his hand out for money for the soft drink. I got off John and picked my bag up, giving Clark double the money and holding two fingers up, before dropping my bag on the floor. As they were walking out, I sat back in John's lap and rested my head on his shoulder. It was so weird how I could just do that now. He hadn't asked me out or anything, but seeing as he had kissed me and pulled me onto his lap himself, I was assuming that it was at least headed there.

About a minute later, John suggested we go further back in the library to the bit behind the statue, and I was glad because I needed to move or do something as well. He took off his jean jacket, leaving him in a long-sleeved white top and short-sleeved red flannel shirt, before we went over.

I was sat on the railing next to John, who was sitting on the table my feet were resting on below me, reading a random book as I tried to find something interesting in another.

"Claire?"

I looked up as I heard John's voice, realizing the direction he'd been looking in for the last 10 seconds had been where Cherry was standing, leaning on the statue. I ignored the strong pang of jealousy and listened to what he had to say.

"You wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." I leaned over to look at his book, seeing some guy with really _huge_ nuts and muttering out a "Gross" even as I continued to look at the picture, weirdly fascinated. "How do you think he rides a bike?"

"Very ungracefully," I replied, seeing him smile, as I turned back to my own book.

"Oh, Claire? Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She obviously didn't know what a joke sounded like. She also wasn't taking her own advice from before when she told Clark to ignore him because he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"I mean if he had a great personality, was a good dancer, and had a cool car. Although, you'd probably have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun," John continued, causing me to laugh.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Nope and I don't care.

"Oh, watch what you say. Brian, here, is a cherry." John said.

"A cherry?" said Brian from further down on my left. He was also sitting on the railing, albeit a little weirder than I was, and look slightly offended.

"I wish I was on a plane... to France," Cherry said wistfully, staring off somewhere, probably imagining it. Well, she could afford it so why didn't she just go?

"I'm not a cherry," Brian said as I dropped my book on the table and looked to my right, trying to find something in the library that could entertain me. And Brian was totally a cherry - him and Claire were a good match, really. Well, if you looked past the fact that Claire was a conceited bitch and probably wouldn't take the time of day to acknowledge him on a normal day. Perfect match.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" John asked Brian, as I spotted a Rubik's cube on a shelf a few meters away. I got off the railing and then off the table and walked over to it as the boys continued their conversation. I played with it a little bit as I walked back, doing the first step to solving it, when I heard John say, "Oh, you and Claire did it?"

I made space on the table so I could sit next to John as Cherry asked what they were talking about.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just drop it, okay? We, we'll talk about it later." Brian said to John, looking slightly panicked.

"No, drop what? What are you talking about?" Cherry insisted, while I carried on solving the cube.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the _number_ of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse," John stated matter-of-factly, while Brian continued to look like he was drowning. I'm guessing John was messing with him; poor guy.

"Little pig," Claire said to Brian indignantly, as he tried to get himself out of the hole that John had dug for him.

"No, I'm not, I'm not. John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's it, that's all that- that's all that was said."

"Well, then, what were you motioning to Claire for?" said John.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian," Cherry finally said. Did she not realize that Brian was just as much of a cherry as her and John just enjoyed making people squirm?

"He is lying," Brian stated, trying to make himself the good guy out of this, even though I'm pretty sure that John was telling the truth. I understood why Brian had said that he'd gotten laid before; it was harder for guys to say that they were virgins at this age - because there were people like John who would make fun of it. But he should at least be man enough to admit it to the girl that he lied about having sex with. And even if Brian wasn't a virgin, we all knew that Cherry was even if she hadn't admitted it, so he had to be lying.

"Oh, you _weren't_ motioning to Claire?" John said, sounding a little bit annoyed at having been called a liar.

"You know he's lying, right?" Brian said as a last attempt and Cherry just kept staring at him.

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?" This conversation sounded a little bit repetitive now and I sighed, close to doing the last few steps of the Rubik's cube.

"Yeah, but it was only... it was only because I didn't want her to know I was a virgin, okay?" John and I both looked at him, although my look was a bit more blank because I already knew that that's what he was doing. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry," he said, sounding defensive, and I elbowed John before looking back to the cube.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" Cherry said with a smile. Well, at least she was being nice about it and laughing it off slightly.

"Because it's personal business; it's my personal, private business," he said, still defensive.

"Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business," John said, which made me snigger, before I smacked him on the arm. Hypocritical, I know.

Cherry glared at us slightly, before turning to Brian and saying "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin."

John looked at her, shocked, so I said, "Me too," because I believe it and I thought John's face was hilarious. As I had wanted, his shocked look turned to me and I had to bite my lip to not laugh.

"You do?" Brian asked, hesitantly.

Cherry nodded after a moment, as I said, "Well, it's nice for one of the people involved to have had experience before so they can make it enjoyable for both of you, but if you're both virgins, then you can share the experience together and that's just as good," while finishing up the cube. I looked up to see them all looking at me, Cherry and Brian with smiles on their faces, while John still looked shocked. I saw Brian give John a small dirty look before smiling into his knee.

"You did that?" Cherry asked with a point to the Rubik's cube.

"Yep," I replied, going to put it back in its place. As I put it on the shelf, I heard the library door open, meaning Ally and Clark were back. I nodded at them to go back towards the front, waiting for John to get to me before taking his hand so we could walk back together.

I was sat in my seat next to John's chair as I took out my lunch - two cream cheese sandwiches, two green apples (yum), a packet of chips and some chocolate and toffee sweets. John was in front of my table but behind Cherry and Clark, as they took out their own lunches.

Cherry took out a small wooden board - what the? - and John asked her what was in her lunch bag, which honestly looked more like a shopping bag. She told him to guess and then asked where his lunch was. He turned to me and said that I was wearing it, which I made a face at as he grinned, and Cherry told him that he was nauseating. I asked him to pass me a Coke, which he did, and then he reached for another one, throwing it over to Allison, who caught it without even looking up. Damn.

Cherry took the rest of her lunch out as I bit into a sandwich. She was pouring some sort of sauce into a little bowl - how more posh can you get? - and John asked her what it was.

"Sushi," she replied, like it was obvious. I made a weird noise as I finished chewing and my face scrunched up in disgust. The two guys looked back at me, probably apprehensive now about what she was eating.

"Su-shi?" John asked, eyeing the food warily.

Cherry gave a little laugh before saying, "Yeah, rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." That literally made a shiver run down my arms, and my appetite was quickly running away with it so I bit down into my sandwich, willing myself to forget the taste of it. I literally gagged for days after trying it.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat _that_?" John said, which made me feel a little better and I smiled in amusement.

Cherry looked pissed off again and said, "Can I eat?"

"I don't know. Give it a try." John said, making me laugh out loud for a couple of moments as I opened my Coke.

I was about to take a sip, but paused when I saw Clark start pulling out mountains of food. Everyone watched him as he reached in time and again, and once we thought he'd finished, he reached in twice more. He paused once he'd unwrapped the first sandwich and noticed our staring.

"What's your problem?"

"You, uh, got enough food there, Sporto?" I asked, a grin making its way on to my face and I could see John was grinning at him as well.

I heard a slap from somewhere behind me and looked back, noticing some meat stuck to the top of the statue and watched as it fell down. Then I settled into my chair and watched Allison make a very sugary sandwich. I could literally feel the laughter in my chest waiting to come out. She finally squashed the sandwich together and put it up to her mouth. She noticed us all watching her and bit into the sandwich violently. I sniggered before turning back to my own, seeing everyone else turn back really slowly as well.

John walked over to Brian, replacing the lunch bag Brian was holding with a Coke can, and then sat down next to him.

"What are we having?" John asked him, with his hands crossed in front of him, as I put my other sandwich into my bag, not really feeling hungry. I put everything, except an apple and some sweets away as well, leaving my lunch bag on the side.

"Just your standard, regular lunch, I guess," he replied and John nodded at him, reaching into the bag, as I bit into my apple. _Weren't standard and regular the same thing in that context? _I thought, as the sour juices from the apple filled my mouth.

He pulled something out of the bag, set it down and said, "Milk?" his hands crossed again as he looked at Brian.

"Soup." Brian replied.

John reached in again, Brian trying to stop him this time, causing John to smack his hand. I choked a little on my apple when I saw that, laughs trying and failing to come out of my mouth because I kept coughing quietly. John pulled a juice box out, looking at it with a small smile, as Brian informed him that it was apple juice.

"I can read," John said, making it seem like Brian was the stupid one. "PB and J with the crusts cut off," he said drily, after pulling out the last item from the bag. "Well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" he mocked.

"Uh, no, Mr. Johnson," he replied. I couldn't help but laugh as the others sniggered at his naivety. I finished my apple and put it into one of the small plastic bags my sandwich was in, as John stood up.

"Here's my impression...of life...at Big Bri's house," he said, walking over towards the statue, and standing in front of it as we all watched. I didn't understand why he was doing this; maybe he liked acting? I put a chocolate sweet into my mouth and watched John do his little performance.

He cupped his mouth, playing the dad, and said, "**Son?**"

Then he put his fingers to his cheeks, indicating dimples, and with a smile on his face, said "Yeah, dad?" playing Brian.

"**How's your day, pal?**"

"Great, dad, how's yours?" Slowly, Brian lost his smile, and I felt a little apprehensive about the next few moments, realizing no one's home life was really that perfect.

"**Super. Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?**"

"Great, dad. But I've got homework to do."

"**That's alright, son. You can do it on the boat.**"

"Gee." he said, dragging out the word.

"**Dear, isn't our son swell?**" he said, but even through his acting, he sounded a little bitter.

"_Yes, dear. Isn't _life_ swell?_" Then he proceeded to put an arm around the air and kiss it, in both directions, indicating the parents. Then he looked over at Brian, looking a little pissed off and punched the air, as if shattering the unrealistic image. Brian looked upset and Clark noticed as well, asking John about his family, trying to defend Brian.

"Who, mine?" John asked, getting a "Yeah" in reply. "It's real easy," John said, and my stomach clenched slightly as I got a bad feeling suddenly.

John stood back up from the table he'd sat on and walked towards the statue again. He got into the character of his dad, stroking his jaw slightly before pointing at nowhere in particular.

"**Stupid, worthless, no-good, Goddamn, free-loading, son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole, jerk.**"

He crossed his arms and gained a higher voice, "_You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful._"

He smacked the air in the direction of the mother, "**Shut up, bitch. Go fix me a turkey pot-pie.**"

"What about you, dad?"

"**Fuck you.**"

"No, dad, what about you?"

"**Fuck you.**"

"No, dad, what about you?!"

"**Fuck! You!**" and then he punched the air, before smacking his head back as if he had just gotten punched.

I guess my bad feeling was right.

I felt a little sick as I watched the emotions in John's eyes, wishing that he didn't have to go through that. I didn't want the image of him getting hurt in my head, especially not by his own family. Everyone else's issues seemed petty now, I bet.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked and I frowned at him. Why would he make something like that up?

"You wanna come over sometime?" John asked angrily.

"That's bullshit. It's all part of your image; I don't believe a word of it." Every word Clark said made the glower on my face stronger and I could feel my hand itching to slap him.

"You don't believe me?" John asked, an underlying hurt tone in his voice.

"No."

"No?" John asked in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" Asshole said, and I had to put my hands together so the temptation would go away.

John slowly walked over to where Asshole was sitting and pulled the right sleeve of his shirt up, pushing his forearm right next to his face.

"Believe this?" he asked, and I sat up so I could see the little circular mark he was pointing at just below the crook of his elbow. "Huh? Looks about the size of a cigar; _do I stutter?_" I was tempted to look away because I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I couldn't stop looking at John - his face so angry and his eyes so hurt. He had tried getting closer to Clark, who looked in another direction. Yeah, I bet you feel ashamed now, asshole. "See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage," John continued bitterly.

He pulled his sleeve down and started walking backwards with his hands up, "See, I don't think that I need to sit with you _fucking_ dildos anymore." He turned around and walked towards the big drawers further back. He looked like he didn't know what to do or was restraining himself, before shoving off all the books from the table with a wordless yell. I clenched my fists, dropping my eyes slightly, hating that he was in pain. He climbed up the table and then the over the railings above his head skillfully, before sitting down on the floor, his arms over the bar under the railing, with his back towards us.

"You're a fucking asshole," I said quietly to Clark, and Cherry said "You shouldn't have said that," just as quietly.

"How did I know? I mean he lies about everything anyway," he replied, and I scowled at him; I couldn't remember the last time John had lied about something.

The nagging feeling telling me to go see John wouldn't go away, so I took my heels off and put some socks on, grabbing my lunch bag and walking round the tables towards the stairs. Not before I slapped Asshole on the back of his head.

I was walking up the stairs with an apprehensive feeling in my gut. I didn't comfort people, I didn't know how to; it just wasn't my thing. So what I was going to say to John? I guess the only choice I was left with was winging it. I finally got to him and sat down on his left as he turned away slightly, saying "What, still don't believe me?"

I hesitated, not knowing how he felt about contact yet, before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek gently for a long moment. I thought I felt him relax slightly, but couldn't be sure. "I believed you the first time," I said softly, before getting out the remaining sandwich from my bag and unwrapping it. I nudged his arm so he would take it, knowing he still hadn't eaten yet, and he hesitated before doing so. "Does your dad drink?" I said, just as softly as the first time I'd spoken.

He replied with "Sometimes," before taking a bite of the sandwich. I nodded slightly before speaking up, "My dad's an alcoholic. He denies it of course, but when you can't recognize your own daughter or son by the end of the night, it's not just a 'couple' of beers. Whenever he's sober, him and mom are arguing about it or about money. I usually stay in my brother's room; we don't talk or anything because we're not really that close. I just prefer some company when there's a shouting match going on, and he understands."

It was silent for a while, both of us in our own thoughts, and I wondered whether or not I should have said that. I'm sure he had it worse than me; I just wanted him to feel like he can trust me and know that I can trust him.

Finally, he said, "You're pretty great, you know."

I smiled slightly, butterflies in my stomach, and replied with "Is that right?"

"Yeah," he said, returning my smile, before leaning in towards me. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, relishing the feel of them. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but by then, my melancholic mood had disappeared and I grinned up at him.

He finished the sandwich before standing up, pulling me up as well, and we went back downstairs. On the way down, we heard a noise from behind the library doors and went to take a look, my hand still in his. Vernon had gone from his office and John said he was going to his locker, offering the choice to go with him to everyone as well. I put my lunch bag on my table as John put his jean jacket on, and then followed him out the door quietly, hearing everyone else get up, too.

We walked down the opposite corridor that Vernon walked in and casually strolled down the hall as we turned a corner. Cherry suddenly appeared on John's other side and said, "How do you know where Vernon went?"

"I don't," John replied carelessly.

"Well, how do you know when he'll be back?" she insisted.

"I don't." he said again before turning to look at her, "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Then he turned to look at me with a grin, and I grinned back, because yeah, it does.

We finally made it to his locker, which had graffiti over it, threatening people who wanted to open it. Once he did, a guillotine fell, slicing off the tip of a converse shoe. The fuck? Well, I guess he followed through with his threat. Poor converse shoe.

"Slob," Asshole said next to me.

"My maid's on vacation," John deadpanned, pulling out a brown paper bag. I smiled and looked curiously at what he was holding. He pulled out a couple more from that one, reminding me of those Russian dolls. He finally got to the last one: weed.

"Drugs," Brian said in disbelief after sniffing the air. God, I hated that smell, but I was used to it because of my old friends.

"Screw that, Bender, put it back," Asshole said, as John started walking away, putting his arm around my shoulder as he went. We walked down the hall again, listening to Brian mumbling in disbelief in the background. After everyone had caught up, John explained how we were gonna get back as Clark told him that he'd better be right, to which I rolled my eyes. The guy was a professional trouble-maker; I'm pretty sure he knew how to not get caught.

Just as I'd thought that, we started walking past a hallway that Vernon was walking down. My heart skipped a beat, and everyone stopped in shock, before running forward. We ran down numerous corridors, trying to stay silent and not get caught, but the guy just seemed to be everywhere. I had almost slipped a few times because of my socks, John catching me every time. We kept running, looking back every now and then, and we got to some stairs. We ran down them and ran a little further, before John told us all to stop. He said we needed to go through the cafeteria, but Clark insisted on going through the activities hall. He was being a big baby; John obviously knew what to do more than he did. He started running, Brian and Cherry behind him, while Allison started walking backwards only slightly, looking at us. She obviously trusted John more on this type of thing.

I rolled my eyes, while John looked exasperated, and then all of us started running after them. A few hallways later, John and I were at the front again, until we made it to the activities hall. Only, it was locked. John let go of my hand and ran at the gate, grabbing it with both hands and letting out a frustrated sound. I groaned; of course John had been right and Asshole was being stupid, trying to be the leader.

I leaned against the wall as John looked at the ground, saying "Great idea, jag-off."

"Fuck you," Clark replied, almost immediately getting cut off by Cherry, who said "Fuck you, why didn't you listen to John?"

Jesus, could her voice get any higher? Wait a minute... _John?_ Since when did she call him _John_?

Ignore it.

"We're dead," Brian said as John flipped his head up, which was kinda hot. Brian and Cherry were obviously panicking the most, thinking they couldn't get any more detentions.

"No. Just me." John said in return, looking at Cherry, Brian, and then me, as we all looked at him in shock. "Get back to the library and keep your unit on it," he said, as he stuffed the weed into Brian's trousers, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then ran down the hallway too quickly for me to even offer him some company. Well, damn, he was sacrificing himself for us? Asshole better be fucking grateful.

I started running down the other hallway, the others following behind me, as we listened to John singing 'I Wanna be an Airborne Ranger' and making as much noise as possible.

We got back to the library and sat in our seats, panting slightly from all the running. I put my lunch in my bag, then took off my socks, which were now a little dirty thanks to the school's floor, and put them in there, too. I put my heels back on after a bit, as we waited for John and Vernon to get back.

We sat in silence for a few moments, before the library doors opened and they finally came through, John with his hands behind his head as if he was getting arrested, and his jean jacket tied around his hips. Vernon pushed him and told him to get his stuff. Aw, he was going somewhere? _Fuck_, I thought, disappointed.

Vernon then explained that John had gone to the gymnasium and we would be without his services for the rest of the day.

"B.O.O.H.O.O." John spelled out sarcastically, sitting down in his seat next to me.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender?" Vernon said, "The false alarm you pulled Friday; false alarms are really funny, aren't they?" I could see John's lips twitch in amusement and I smiled, because he had gotten me out of math class. "What if your _home_- what if your _family_..." he paused slightly, knowing that John probably didn't give a shit about those things, "what if your _dope_ was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear," he replied. I saw Brian's terrified face and looked down at the table, my shoulders shaking in silent laughter. I couldn't control it but willed myself to not laugh out loud and I heard a snigger from somewhere else, as well.

"Oh, you think this funny? You think this is _cute_?" he asked, as I calmed down slightly and looked back up. Vernon was looking between me and Clark, "You think he's bitchin', is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at him." He pointed at John and I did not like where this was going. "He's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how Goddamn funny he is." My cheerful mood had completely gone now and I tensed at his insinuation.

He walked round towards John and I sensed John tensing as he got closer. He bent down towards John's face and said "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?" I shot up out of my seat, glaring, ready to say everything my mind was screaming at me to say, but I felt a pressure on my wrist. I looked down and saw John holding it, silently telling me to not do anything, and I clenched my teeth before sitting back down. There was a tense moment before Vernon said "Let's go," and touched John's arm to pull him up. John quickly shot out of his chair, swinging his arm away from Vernon's grasp, saying "Hey, keep your _fucking_ hands off me!" which Vernon was caught off guard by. "I expect better manners from you, Dick."

He walked forward with his coat in his arms and took out his sunglasses from his front shirt pocket, giving them to Clark, "For better hallway vision." He smacked him on the arm, walking round the front table, where he looked back at me and gave a wink. When he got to the front desk, he pushed everything off of it with his hand, quickly leaving the room, Vernon following.

It was silent for a long while once they had left, no one really knowing what to do or say.

I sat on the edge of the table in front of John's previous seat, swinging my legs, Brian eating carrots behind me to my left. Clark and Allison sat in their usual seats and Cherry was sitting on the table in front of me, leaning back on her hands, with her feet on a chair. Everyone looked up in shock when we suddenly heard something breaking and then an "_Ohh, shiiiit!_"

John casually walked down the stairs towards us, paused when he saw our faces and said "Forgot my pencil."

I grinned slightly, happy that he was back, even if he had to fall through a freaking ceiling to get here. He walked towards his table and leaned over to get his pencil, which was right next to me.

"God dammit!" Everyone turned their heads towards the door, hearing Vernon's shout. I thought quickly, grabbing John's out-stretched arm and pulling him round towards the front, before shoving him under the desk. It was boarded up at the front so he wouldn't be seen and I slid in the seat in front of him, in between Clark and Cherry. Fuck, please don't notice.

It got quiet as the library door opened and Vernon walked in, "What in God's name is going on in here?" he demanded. I shrugged along with everyone else, trying to look innocent. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Clark said a little nervously.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus," Vernon explained.

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Brian asked from behind me.

"Watch your tongue, young man, watch it," Vernon warned him.

Suddenly, I felt the table vibrate under my hands as I heard a bang and then a groan from John. My eyes widened, but Clark was banging his hands on the table, making it look like it was him doing it, covering the sound of John's returned hits. Wow, Asshole, nice save.

"What is this? What is that, what, what is that? What is that noise?" Vernon continued.

"What noise?" Clark asked again.

"Sir, there wasn't any noise," I tried to say, my voice breaking on the last word as I felt something tickling the inside of my left thigh. I realized John's hand was slowly creeping up my skin, my eyes wide, as I felt heat rush into my belly.

"Really," Cherry said, agreeing with me.

When John's hand reached past mid thigh and I felt his hair tickling my knee, meaning he was probably looking at my panties, I shut my legs as tight as I could, keeping his hand in place and blocking his view. I kicked out in front of me to get him back and realized that was a mistake when he groaned again in pain. Cherry had a cover this time, coughing violently and everyone quickly joined in, including me. I kicked him again, just because there was enough noise to cover it. We all stopped after another second and Cherry said "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't," Vernon said, crossing his arms. Oh, why are you being so difficult? Just fucking leave so I can get John's hand away from the inside of my thighs! "That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Allison laughed at that, causing me to smile as Vernon pointed at her, "You make book on that, missy. And you!" he said, pointing at Brian I think, "I will not be made a fool of." He finally walked out of the room, toilet paper stuck to his ass.

Everyone sniggered once he'd gone and I reached down, pushing John's hand down towards my knees, and slid my chair out so he could get up. As he was crawling out, I hit him on the back of his head for good measure. He got to his knees, saying "It was an accident."

"Oh, I'm sure." I glared at him lightly; I wasn't too pissed off, just really flustered now. He grinned slightly before pecking me on the lips and standing up. This time, I really glared at him; the nerve. He walked round to Brian, "So Ahab, can I have all my doobage?"

Brian unzipped his pants and gave John the weed. He looked at me before walking towards the back of the library by himself. I couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Yo Wasteoid, you're not gonna blaze up in here," Clark called out to him, but was ignored. I got out of my chair, got my original clothes, and walked towards the back as well, but on the opposite side that he was going. I was getting out of this dress; I wanted the comfort of jeans again... and the comfort of knowing I can't be perved on when sitting down.


	5. He Nailed Me

I got back to my table once I'd gotten changed, seeing that Allison was the only one left in her seat. I guess everyone else had gone with John to try some weed - that should be fun to watch. Whenever my friends had tried weed, they were all either very relaxed and off in their own worlds, or had a huge case of the giggles, which was absolutely hilarious. I never smoked weed, mainly because I just didn't see the appeal (and it smelled bad), but watching others was enough for me. I'd laugh along with them if they couldn't stop laughing, just because they were seeing and describing things I couldn't see and their laughter was contagious. By the end, we'd all have sore stomachs and a happy mood.

Once I'd put my dress and heels back and left my combat boots on the floor, leaving me in new socks, I walked over to Allison, who was looking through something. She put it away when I said "Hey."

She looked a little afraid, but then smiled after a bit and I returned it. I sat on the seat next to her and she turned her chair out slightly so she faced me more.

"You not going over with the others?" I said, and she just shook her head. "I'm not smoking either, but it'll be fun to watch them," I suggested, trying to get her to come with me. She looked a little sheepish so I stopped pushing. "Okay," I said with a smile as I pushed my chair back, and then an idea hit me, "Hey, Allison, you wanna sit with me in psychology class?"

She looked up at me, shocked, which broke my heart a little, before she nodded and said, "Yeah," really quietly. She cleared her throat and said again, "Yeah. Thanks, Lexi."

I just grinned at her, glad she accepted, and started making my way towards the others, smelling the weed from all the way over here already.

I got there, seeing Brian had already taken a hit and was putting John's sunglasses on his head. I grinned, wondering how they would all react to the joints, as I pulled up a chair next to John, watching Brian's head fall in his lap as he got hit with the giggles. I looked over to see John and Cherry silently laughing along with him, and Cherry's joint wasn't even lit. John got out a match and then lit it with his teeth, which, holy shit, was so fucking hot. I watched as he lit Cherry's joint, who took a hit and then started coughing almost immediately, causing me to laugh. I had tried a couple drags from a cigarette once and my reaction was barely even a reaction; Cherry was such a... cherry in everything. I saw John laughing beside me as well and Cherry just blinked up at us before taking another drag. That one was a lot better and I could tell she was getting affected by it. John offered me some of his, but I just shook my head with a smile. I looked to my left, seeing Brian taking another hit as well; he was holding the smoke by his pointer finger and thumb, too - he was getting the hang of this. I watched him try and eat the smoke that he had just blown out and then he said, "Chicks cannot hold they smoke, that's what it is," in a hilarious accent, which made me crack up and I fell into John a little because I was laughing so hard.

I felt John shake next to me as well, and then he put an arm around my shoulder as I calmed down. I looked up and saw Cherry watching Brian; probably realizing that he can relax and be cool - I really hoped she liked him so I wouldn't have to feel jealous whenever Cherry and John were together. Of course, John and I had already kissed a few times and he was even holding me right now, but I was a still a little insecure because it was _very_ early days, and Cherry was the Princess of the school. She was popular and attractive and rich and I didn't want John to realize he wanted her more.

"Do you know how popular I am? I am _so_ popular; everybody loves me so much at this school." Cherry said. Not everybody. I knew it was just the weed getting to her head, but what she said was annoying so I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and I heard John say "Poor baby."

Brian suddenly held his hand up for a high five in front of his face, so John leaned over and hit his hand, which pushed it into his face. His head fell back from the hit and he fell off the chair as Cherry and I started laughing again. That didn't last long for me though when I suddenly felt pressure on my lips, cutting off my laugh. I immediately reciprocated John's kiss, my hand on his neck as his went to my jaw. He pulled back and grinned at me, while I sat there a little dazed. I didn't know if that was from the little bit of smoke he had blown into my mouth or because he was just that good at kissing, but I enjoyed it.

We all looked up to the left where Clark was on the upper floor, joint in hand, and the room he had come from completely filled with smoke. He took a final drag, unzipped his hoodie and then started dancing like a maniac, running around and doing all sorts of acrobatics. He took off his white sweatshirt, as Brian and I cheered him on, and then he carried on with the acrobatics all the way around the upper floor. I watched in shock as he walked back into the room he'd come from and broke the glass when he screamed. And then we started laughing again.

I had felt like being by myself for a little bit, so I was now sat opposite the very back bookshelf of the library. I read the titles of the books in front absentmindedly and basked in the quiet as I leaned on the bookcase behind me. The others were still high but had calmed down greatly so I couldn't hear what they were saying or doing. I didn't know what had caused the sudden bleak mood in me, but I tried not to get into my thoughts or I'd really get depressed.

I picked a random book from behind me, flipped it open in the middle and started reading. I'd read maybe two sentences before my mind wandered away from it. I leaned my head back, the book dropping from my hands, and closed my eyes, a million thoughts consuming me. In a very short while, I would be at my cousin's party, having to fake a smile and talk to people I didn't know or just didn't talk to or hang out with. It would be fine if they weren't being just as fake as me. I pretended I was enjoying myself and sometimes I enjoyed my time for real. But those moments were short-lived. I'd remember that they weren't _really_ my friends. When we all left and got back to our lives, we wouldn't even acknowledge each other. I hated how downhill my life had gone, and my future didn't look much better.

It's not that I had a bad life or was poor or anything like that; I was given everything that was necessary and a few other luxuries as well. It's just that none of that meant anything when I didn't have what I really _needed_; what everyone in the world needed. It sounds so cliche, but I just didn't feel loved. I didn't feel like there was anyone that really, truly cared.

My mom was a good mom; she did everything a mom should do, she didn't smoke or drink or anything like that. But she also never took the time to talk to her children or ask them about what was going on in their lives. She hadn't even known my favorite color until I was fifteen. One day last year, a few months after I had stopped hanging out with all of my friends - not that I had that many in the first place - my mom had said, "Why don't you go out and hang out with your friends anymore?" and I had automatically answered with "What friends?"

I realized after a second that she hadn't really cared about my response, she just wanted to point out something she'd noticed, because she didn't say anything back to me. We didn't have a heart-to-heart where I told her everything that had happened and she comforted me and made me feel better. We didn't talk about her experiences as a teenager when she went through similar problems. We just carried on as normal, which meant hardly talking about anything. Not that I had expected her to care anyway; I had long grown accustomed to everyone's distant ways. But there's always that hope, no matter how many times it gets crushed, that keeps coming back.

Even my brother and I didn't talk. It should have been easy; he was only three years older than me and we came from the same womb. He should be the older, protective brother, and I should be the little sister who could come to her brother when something was troubling her.

I had none of that, and of course I don't need to say anything about my dad. He either worked or drank and that was that. Well, at least he provided for his family.

It was easier to pretend it didn't bother me when I was younger. Now that I had about two friends, including my cousin, I didn't have much of anything to distract me; to keep me from thinking about my pathetic life. I couldn't imagine my adulthood being any better than now either. I felt like it was predictable - I would graduate, go to college (which my parents were pressuring me to go to so that I could get a good job, presumably to help them pay off their debts), get a job that I hated, fall into an unhappy marriage and have children. Whenever I thought of that, it absolutely terrified me. What was the point? Why were we here? I didn't have something I was really passionate about and wanted to pursue as a career, and even if 'love' was the reason for us being here, what happens when that inevitably ends?

I gasped, opening my eyes in shock, as I felt something touching my right arm. I saw John sitting next to me and relaxed, turning back to lean my head against the bookshelf again and closed my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, mainly trying to find a distraction from my thoughts. My eyes opened again as I felt John's hand on my left cheek, turning me towards him. He looked a little concerned as he looked me in the eyes and I tried hard to focus on his as well. But they were really intense and I got a weird feeling deep in my chest, which made me uncomfortable. After another moment, probably once he'd found whatever he was looking for in my eyes, he said "I should be asking you that." He dropped his hand and used his other to lace his fingers through mine, causing my stomach to somersault. I felt myself blush slightly, confused at the fact that I couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

"I'm good," I said, and it was pretty much the truth; I would bounce back in a matter of minutes, "Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart," he replied with a slight teasing tone, but I could still hear the concern in his voice and it made my heart beat faster. I turned my body to face his more, smiling at his comment, surprised it had been that easy to make me feel better.

"You're hilarious," I deadpanned, but I was still smiling slightly. He replied with "I know," and looked like he really meant it, which made my smile widen. I dropped my head to the side on the bookshelf and he reached his free hand up to brush my side bangs out of the way. My breath caught in my throat and his hand froze on my face. When had he gotten so close?

The feeling from before had gone and now I couldn't look away from his eyes that were staring into mine with a different kind of intensity. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. Slowly, but still with enough pressure to make me dizzy and his hand slid into my hair, pulling me closer towards him. I was getting a new feeling, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. I ignored the thought, enjoying the feeling, and pushed off my knees so that I could straddle him. One of his hands held my hip, while the other was still in my hair. One of mine went into his hair as well and the other lay on his stomach between us, my nails digging in to both places. Suddenly, for the first time, I felt his tongue push into my mouth and moaned slightly as my stomach clenched. I was a little embarrassed about the noise I'd made, as it sounded so loud in the quiet, but that fled my mind as his tongue continued to push against mine. My hand slid up his chest slowly as we continued to battle, until we both needed to breathe and pulled back.

Straight away, his lips went to my jaw, then my neck as I arched it, giving him better access. My eyes were still closed and I was breathing heavily, enjoying John's expert lips on my neck. I felt a small, sharp pain and realized he was marking me. I would have minded, were it someone else, but because it was John, it just made me feel hotter. He traced kisses back towards my lips, where he captured them again in another passionate kiss. I released his lips after a moment, my right hand coming to his jaw as I kissed down towards his neck. I kissed and licked and nipped in whatever places I could find, grinning when he moaned as I sucked on his skin, leaving my own mark. As I was soothing the mark, he brought his knees up towards himself, which caused me to push into him, my core sliding against his bulge. We both moaned as my head fell onto his shoulder and I panted, an intense heat pooling in my belly. I couldn't help myself as I ground into his bulge, gasping at the sensation that shot up my body.

John's hands were now holding my hips tight enough to leave a bruise, and I lifted my head to kiss him again. As our tongues once again fought for dominance, his hands slid up my shirt slowly, revealing part of my stomach. His hands got closer and closer to my breasts and I moaned slightly in anticipation. Suddenly, I felt something hard behind me and realized I was on the floor. My legs were still loose around John's waist as he lay on me, his bulge digging into my lower belly. His hand was very close to my breast now as we kissed, and I quickly realized that the further this went, the harder it would be to stop. I also remembered we were in a library with four other people around somewhere.

"We should stop," I said huskily, panting as I pulled away from his lips. He looked down at me, breathing heavily, his eyes insanely dark, and he seemed to realize the same thing I had moments before.

"Yeah," he breathed out, slowly getting off me. I tried to ignore the disappointed feeling in my body, knowing that I was right to stop. That was the furthest I had ever gone with anybody before and it felt incredible, but wasn't the right time to go further. My head was spinning as we both sat on the floor, trying to get our breathing under control, and in John's case, his little _problem_. My stomach turned into knots every time my mind went back to what had just happened so I tried to forget about it, brushing my hands through my hair to make it look less messy, as I'm sure it did.

Well. That had certainly improved my mood.

We all sat on the floor in a semi-circle. John was leaning on a pillar behind him and I had my back to his chest, his arms loose around my waist. Allison was to our right, followed by Clark and then Brian, and Cherry was opposite us. John seemed to be staring into space, thinking about something, as the others talked around us. Currently, Clark and Cherry were talking about what they would do for a million dollars, as I sat watching the floor and playing with John's hands.

Allison then spoke up after hearing Clark say he would drive to school naked, saying "I'd do that. I'll do anything sexual; I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

I smiled slightly as Cherry said that she was lying.

"Oh, I already have," she continued, everyone now watching her, "I've done just about everything there is, except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac."

My smile widened a little and Cherry called out that she was lying again. I wasn't sure what to think just yet; Allison didn't strike me as that kind of girl but then again, never judge a book by its cover.

"Are your parents aware of this?" That was Brian. Obviously. But why in the world would someone tell their parents that they've done almost every possible sexual thing?

"The only person I told was my shrink," Allison replied. Huh.

"What did he do when you told him?" Clark asked her.

"He nailed me," Allison said, and those simple three words caused me to burst out laughing. I said sorry from behind my hands as my shoulders continued to shake in laughter. John's arms tightened around my waist as I tried to get myself under control.

"Very nice," Cherry said, disgust clear in her voice.

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint, what he did can be construed as rape, since I paid him." Oh my God, Ally was gonna kill me. I finally looked up again, a snigger bubbling up now and then.

"He's an adult," Cherry said, clearly starting to believe her and being disgusted by everything she was saying. I, on the other hand, was finally gonna call this one and say it's a lie.

"Yeah," Ally said, "he's married, too."

"Ugh," Cherry said with her arms up slightly and a scrunched up face, "do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Well, I wouldn't say it was gross, just highly inappropriate.

"Well, the first few times -"

Cherry cut Allison off, "The first few times?! You mean he did it more than once?"

"Sure," said Ally.

"Are you crazy?" Cherry said, her voice was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink," Brian said and I laughed again because that was a hilariously valid point.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked and Cherry's shocked slash disgusted expression turned to a more defensive one. Ah, back to this again.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist," she said, turning her head away and dodging the question.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Ally insisted; what was this? Did she say that whole lie to try and make her feel better about her virginity or did she plan on messing with her...?

"Didn't we already cover this?" Cherry stalled, looking towards me and John.

"You never answered the question," John said from behind me, and Cherry was starting to look a little more panicked as she tried to find a way to not answer.

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers," she responded.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Allison spoke up, and I smiled at her because that was the truest of truths.

"A what?" Cherry asked.

"She means," I started, everyone turning to look at me now, "that if you say you haven't, you're a prude, but if you say you have, then you're a slut. You can't win."

"It's a trap." Allison said in agreement, "You want to, but you can't, and when you do, you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong," Cherry replied.

"Or are you a tease?" Allison asked, making Cherry look defensive again.

"She's a tease," Clark said, and I had to nod in agreement. She wore low cut tops and skirts with slits up the sides and flirted, but never touched.

"Oh, sure, why don't you just forget it?" Cherry said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you're a tease and you know it; all girls are teases," Clark said, causing me to let out an indignant "Hey!" in defense, but then shut up when I realized that he was probably right. Whether girls meant to be or not, they were teases.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," John said, tightening his arms and hands around me and I tried hard not to blush at his implication.

"I don't do anything!" Cherry replied vehemently.

"That's why you're a tease," Allison said with a grin.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions," Cherry said, trying to get the attention off of herself and throw someone else under the bus.

"I already told you everything," Allison replied, still grinning.

"No, doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?" Cherry questioned.

"I don't screw to get respect." Allison retorted, "That's the difference between you and me."

"It's not the _only_ difference, I hope." I rolled my eyes because Cherry looked like she was back to her normal self.

"Face it: you're a tease." John said.

"I'm not a tease!" Cherry said again defensively.

"Sure you are." John continued, "Sex is your weapon; you said it yourself, you use it to get respect."

"No, I never said that, she twisted my words around," Cherry replied. Well, she had inadvertently said it because Ally placed a trap for her, I realized. Damn, Ally's good.

"What do you use it for then?" John said. I'm pretty sure they both could tell she was a virgin, but wanted to catch her out and make her feel uncomfortable. I couldn't consider it as bullying, seeing as they were asking reasonable questions for this conversation.

"I don't use it, period."

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" John said, and I elbowed him softly, even with a smile on my face at his comment.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Cherry said, getting extremely frustrated, "You guys are putting words into my mouth."

"Well, if you'd just answer the question." John's comment caused the other two guys to start asking her similar questions to get her to answer. They were all pressuring her and it made me feel a little bad for her, even though I agreed with what they guys were saying.

Finally, she burst out with "No! I never did it!" and looked away, embarrassed.

"I never did it either," Allison said, causing Cherry to look at her in anger, "I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." She was grinning again as Brian and Cherry looked at her in shock.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Cherry almost shouted.

"Ooh, alert the media. The Prom Queen just swore!" I said, as if scandalized, but then grinned.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not having sex at the back of the library." She shot back, and I smiled, impressed. I didn't know how she knew John and I were making out, but hoped it wasn't because we were moaning loud enough for them to hear.

"Please, like I'd lose my V-card here," I said, and she looked slightly shocked. Probably because I talked about my virginity so carelessly, while she almost had a mental breakdown getting it out.

"I would do it, though," Allison said, getting back to the previous conversation, "If you love someone, it's okay." She finished and I leaned over to high five her, which she did so awkwardly. I also noticed how her and Clark were looking at each other from the corner of their eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird." Cherry spoke up again and I was once again tired of her voice. "You don't say anything all day, and then when you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me." She was making this all about herself when it wasn't even that big a deal and I sighed loudly.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't wanna admit to." Clark said.

"Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre." Cherry responded before crossing her arms.

"What's bizarre?" Clark said, "I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." _Well, I guess there were other 'truest of truths'_,I thought as I silently agreed with him.

Cherry didn't seem to believe it and asked him how he was bizarre. Allison spoke up for him after a long pause, saying that he couldn't think for himself. He agreed and then told us that he had gotten detention for taping some 'Larry Lester's buns together. I frowned slightly because that was a totally weird thing to do to another guy. I saw Cherry grin, but Brian seemed to know him and didn't look too pleased. I turned sideways slightly to see Clark better as he explained the story of what happened. Then he explained that the 'bizarre' thing was that he did it for his father so he would think that he was cool. I found it hard to feel sympathy for him as continued explaining how sorry he was, because you're not supposed to torture others just to make your parents proud. How sick were his parents anyway, thinking humiliating and hurting someone that badly was a cool thing?

But he did seem genuinely sorry for it, almost in tears by the end. When he went on to talk about how he hated his father and how he couldn't even relate to him anymore, I looked away uncomfortably, holding John's hand tightly as his grip on my waist also tightened. Clark continued his speech, at one point imitating what his father would say to him and I saw a tear slip out of his eye when I finally looked up.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said sarcastically.

"Mine can get the drinks," I said, before laughing humorlessly as I realized the irony of that statement and John never loosened his hold.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Cherry asked.

I paused before saying, "He's an alcoholic," and everyone turned away, realizing why I laughed at my previous statement.

"And your mom?" Cherry said.

"Doesn't give a crap about me, move on," I answered quickly, annoyed and not wanting to discuss my family issues with people I didn't know. I only trusted John and Allison and didn't want the others to know about my business and feel sorry for me. I did that enough by myself.

Cherry looked like she wanted to say something else, but I glared at her and Brian cut through, explaining that his parents were like Andrew's, except with his grades. He said he didn't like what he saw when he 'stepped out' and saw himself and I agreed silently.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Cherry said; she really wanted to know everyone's business, it seemed.

"It sounds stupid, but," Brian paused before carrying on, "because I'm failing shop." Brian took shop? I didn't realize he liked to do practical things. Well, I guess he wasn't good at it if he was failing. He went on to explain what they had to create for the class and how his ceramic elephant lamp thing's light didn't go on after the assigned eight weeks so he failed. He continued, saying how he thought the class would be such an _easy_ way to maintain his Grade Point Average and I glared slightly. I had almost taken shop because I liked doing practical things, definitely more so than writing, not because I thought it would be _easy_.

"Why'd you think it's be easy?" John asked and I realized his hands were still tightly holding mine, his body tense. Of course, John was offended as well because he actually took shop; Brian must have obviously forgotten.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" he responded and I glowered at him for insulting John inadvertently.

"_I_ take shop." John said, his voice was calm, but you could tell he was pissed off. "You must be a fucking idiot." He said, looking at Brian.

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Brian said. I was confused as to how this conversation was still completely about him; did he not realize how he had just insulted John?

"No, you're a _genius_ 'cause you can't make a lamp," John responded sarcastically.

Brian looked confused, "What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry."

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light," his angry tone slipping through.

"Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one," Cherry butted in, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I can write with my toes," Allison said, presumably trying to do the same thing as Cherry, and I was grateful for both as everyone looked over at her. "I can also eat; brush my teeth -"

"With your feet?" Cherry asked, once again sounding disgusted.

"Play 'Heart and Soul' on the piano," Allison continued.

"I can make spaghetti." Brian said, obviously catching on to what Allison was doing and joining in because he was afraid of John getting any more pissed at him.

"What can you do?" Cherry asked Clark, who laughed slightly before saying he could tape all of our buns together. I rolled my eyes because that wasn't very funny.

"I wanna see what Claire can do." John said; he still sounded pissed off and I guess he was now directing it at her.

"I can't do anything." Cherry responded.

"Now, everybody can do something." John said, a little mockingly.

"There's one thing I can do," she said after a slight pause while looking away somewhere with a grin on her face. "No, forget it, it's way too embarrassing," she continued with a shake of her head.

"You ever seen 'Wild Kingdom'? I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." John said and I laughed quietly; I had turned back so I was facing Cherry again.

"Okay," Cherry finally conceded, reaching into her bag for something. "You have to swear to God you won't laugh," she said, looking at John, and I heard him sigh before trying to do the cross on his chest with my back still against it.

"Okay," Cherry said quietly, unscrewing her lipstick and grinning, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She reminded me of a giggly little school girl. She placed the lipstick in her bra between her breasts and shook out her hair before starting to apply the lipstick. She was holding her elbows to her breasts to push them together so the lipstick wouldn't fall; her boobs looked really small. Everyone watched in amazement as she looked up and her lipstick was on almost perfectly. I... was the exception; and I'm guessing John was, too, because while everyone, but me, was clapping, his was very slow and sarcastic.

"That was great, Claire," John said sarcastically once he stopped clapping and Cherry looked up, her smile falling as she wiped the lipstick off. "My image of you is totally blown."

"You're a shit," Allison said in defense of Cherry, which surprised me a little because what she did really wasn't that impressive. "Don't do that to her; you swore to God you wouldn't laugh."

"Am I laughing?" John retorted.

"You fucking prick." Clark said to him. I looked at him with raised eyebrows; what was with everyone defending Cherry?

I felt John move his head to look at him as well before he spoke, "What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right?" I tensed slightly, knowing that had really hurt John, "I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference." Clarke looked away at this point as his words were thrown back at him, looking ashamed. "I may as well not even exist at this school. _Remember_?" I felt him turn back to Cherry. "And you. Don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do, and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." Uh. Yeah, I'm pretty sure what Clark said to John was worse than the fact that John had mocked her.

"_God_, you're so pathetic." John responded harshly and I turned slightly, uncomfortable being in Cherry's line of sight as she looked at John, hurt. "Don't you ever, _ever_, compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything, and I got _shit_. Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking _shut down_ if you didn't show up. _'Queenie isn't here'_. I like those earrings, Claire."

"Shut up," Cherry said quietly, looking away from John; she looked on the verge of tears.

"Are those _real_ diamonds, Claire?" John continued as Cherry told him to shut up again, but was ignored. "I bet they are. Did you _work_ for the money for those earrings?" Cherry once again told him to shut his mouth. "Or did your daddy buy those for you?"

"Shut up!" Cherry shouted.

"I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a _Christmas_ gift. Right?" John continued on mercilessly, as Cherry looked away again, her tears almost spilling over. Suddenly, John started shouting at Cherry and I slightly flinched because his voice was so close to me. "You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family. I got a _carton _of _cigarettes_; the old man grabbed me and said _'_**Hey, smoke up, Johnny'**. Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy; don't cry here, okay?"

I looked at the floor as Cherry's tears finally spilled over, my heart aching at the pain in John's voice and the image he had created for everyone.

There was a moment's silence, the tension thick in the air, before Clark spoke up, "My God, are we gonna be like our parents?"

I laughed quietly, because I really fucking hoped not.

"Not me." Cherry immediately said and I looked over at her, slightly disbelieving. She looked back and forth between me and John "Ever." I just looked away.

"It's unavoidable." Allison said. I looked at her, seeing the tear tracks on her face, "It just happens."

"What happens?" Cherry questioned quietly.

"When you grow up... your heart dies."

What a depressing bunch of teenagers we were.

"Who cares?" John said.

"I care." Allison replied, her voice breaking.

"Um, I was just thinking, I mean," Brian spoke up as I brought my knees up to my chest, leaning back onto John, his hands still in mine. "I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um... what is gonna happen to us on monday? When we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong, am I?"

I looked away from him at the uncomfortable topic. I didn't really know who I considered my friends in here. I had a feeling I wouldn't warm up to Cherry; and Clark changed his attitude too many times for me to be able to say if I liked him or disliked him; Brian was alright, but I didn't see us being very close. I could definitely be friends with Allison, and of course, I wanted to be with John... but did he want to be with me? Was this intimacy between us just for today, like a 'whatever happens in this room, stays in this room' type thing? Or did he still want to see me on monday?

"No," Clark responded to Brian's question.

"So, on monday, what happens?"

"Are we still friends, you mean?" She asked him, slowly turning to look at me and John, "If we're friends now, that is?"

"Yeah."

"You want the truth?" Cherry asked him and it was then that I knew what she was gonna say next. I looked away from her to Brian, who looked terrified at what Cherry's answer was gonna be. He should be.

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so." She said quietly and Brian turned away, looking heartbroken, tears filling his eyes. I think he really liked her.

"With all of us or just John?" Allison asked her, then paused slightly and said "And Lexi?"

"With all of you."

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Clark said to her without looking.

"Oh, be honest, Andy," Cherry said to him, "If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on monday, what would you do? I mean, picture this, you're there with all the sports. You know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to him and then when he left, you'd cut him up so your friends wouldn't think that you really liked him." Brian looked like he was fighting his emotions, willing his tears to stay in.

"No way," Clark replied while looking at Brian. He looked away though and seemed to be fighting with himself as well; his reputation meant a lot to him and his dad would be extremely disappointed in him so he probably would do what Cherry had described.

"Okay. What if I came up to you?" Allison said to her.

"Same exact thing."

"_You are a bitch!_" John suddenly exploded and I winced.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

"No. 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone and you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like." I felt hope flutter inside me at the fact that he may be willing to do that for us, or me at least. We were on similar levels of the social ladder; he was just more well-known.

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Allison laughed slightly at this, and I leaned away from John so that I could see his reactions. "Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high, or what about Andy for that matter, or what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together?" John was obviously having trouble with this as well; I didn't know his friends so I didn't know how judgemental they were, but I was quickly losing hope as John didn't say anything. "No, you know what, what would your friends say if you and Lexi were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with her so they'd forgive you for being seen with her." I swallowed thickly through the last part of her speech, turning my head away from John.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends. You don't know any of my friends; you don't look at any of my friends; and you certainly wouldn't _condescend_ to speak to any of my friends. So you just stick to the things that you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Carribean."

"Shut up!" Cherry screamed, kicking his leg.

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it. 'Cause it's _never_ gonna happen. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom."

"I hate you."

"Yeah? _Good_." John spat back at Cherry, who was crying again. I didn't know what to say. He hadn't said anything about me or the others, only making it clear that he didn't wanna be friends with Cherry. It was tense for the umpteenth time before Brian spoke up.

"Okay, then I assume, Allison, Lexi and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos." Everyone, except me and John, had cried or was crying, and it was weird to see so many people hurting. Brian turned to Allison, "Would you do that? Would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends." Allison replied and it brought tears to my eyes to hear her say that, but they didn't spill over. They never spilled over.

"Well, if you did?"

"No." She said, pausing as she swallowed thickly, "I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind."

"What about you?" Brian had turned to me, as everyone else's eyes followed. I was sure I was the quietest throughout this whole ordeal.

I looked around at everyone one at a time, settling on John. "No. I wouldn't." I responded quietly as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. I looked around again and stopped on Cherry, "Not even to you." As much as I didn't like her, I wouldn't just shut her down in front of my friends. If I shut her down, it would be because _I_ didn't want to talk to her. "I don't give a shit about what people think." I repeated my line from earlier, looking back to Brian.

"Well, I just wanna tell each of you that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not. 'Cause I think that's real shitty." Brian finished.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Cherry said and I couldn't help but laugh slightly with Brian, really wanting this conversation over with. I fully leaned back into John, closing my eyes.

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're like, full of yourself." I could hear the tears in his voice. "Why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it; I hate having to go along with everything my friend's say."

"No one's twisting your arm, Cherry." I said to her, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, then why do you do it?" Brian jumped back in, agreeing with me.

"I don't know; I don't... you don't understand; you don't... you're not friends with the same kinda people that Andy and I are friends with, you know? You just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you."

"Please," I scoffed.

I could hear Brian scoffing in disbelief as well, "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, fuck you!" I opened my eyes at that, more shocked that he had shouted than that he had sworn. "Fuck you." He repeated before burrowing his head in his elbow, full on crying now. "You know why I'm here today?" He asked us, voice muffled. "Do you?!" No one answered again, just watching him in silence. "I'm here...because Mr. Ryan... found a gun in my locker." My eyes widened, staring at him in horrified shock, as did everyone else.

"Why did you have a gun in your locker?" Clark asked him as if it wasn't obvious; maybe he was hoping for a different answer.

"I tried... when you pull the fucking... trunk on, it's, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on, I mean..." He paused, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"What's the gun for, Brian?" Clark repeated.

"Just forget it."

"You brought it up, man."

"I can't have an F." Brian said, still not looking anyone in the eye. "I can't have it. And I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me."

"Brian," Cherry said softly, before he hit the wooden chair to his right.

"I considered my options, you know?" he said.

"No, killing yourself is not an option."

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so."

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked him.

"No, it was a flare gun; it went off in my locker." He responded, and almost immediately, Clark started laughing. I smiled as well, mainly because of the relief I felt at his response.

"It's not funny," Brian said to Clark, who stopped laughing, but then couldn't stop another one from coming out. I could see everyone else smiling, wanting to laugh as well, even Brian. He finally sniggered and said, "Yes, it is. Fucking elephant was destroyed." I smiled again.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked us all. "Nothing," she continued with a grin, "I didn't have anything better to do."

Well, if that's not the saddest thing I've ever heard.

Everyone started sniggering quietly and I just smiled, watching them. I didn't find it very funny, but I guess everyone's emotions were all over the place so they did. I rolled my eyes, getting up with a smile, glad the gloom and doom was done with and we could have some fun again. I held my hands out to Brian, helped him up off the floor and told him to go put some music on since I didn't know where it was. He walked off with a grin and I turned around to look at everyone else. "Well, come on, get up; we're going dancing." I said with a grin that everyone returned.


	6. We Are Not Alone

Brian had turned on some music he'd found in a small room on the upper floor and it was loud enough to fill the whole library, as we all danced around insanely in different parts. Suddenly, 'We are not alone' by 'Karla DeVito' came on and I almost squealed in excitement; this was one of my favorite songs right now and you couldn't help but dance to it, which was fitting. I danced around, going to different places and moving my body as energetically as I could, because the song deserved nothing less. I saw John headbanging on top of the statue he was sitting on and subconsciously, I was worried he would fall off. I danced over towards Allison, joining in with her spinning around. I turned back around after a moment, jumping up onto a table on the side of the library in front of two rooms. I started headbanging to the song, my long hair flying everywhere for a good thirty seconds at least, until my head started hurting. When I stopped, everyone had seemed to come around there to dance as well. I jumped off the table, watching as John and Allison got on, doing a synchronized dance with their feet as everyone danced along while watching them. Then the three guys got on and did the dance from 'One Step Beyond' by Madness, which also looked awesome. Cherry grabbed mine and Allison's hands and we got on the table as the guys got off, still dancing. We did a shuffle sideways with our hands out in front of us in a snobbish way. The whole thing was a blast and it took a while for us to calm down once the music had stopped.

I was on my belly on the floor, stretched out, with everyone else close by sprawled around in similar positions.

"Lexi?" Allison said from somewhere next to me. I hummed in response. "What can you do?" I turned to look at her, confused, before I realized what she was talking about. I hadn't gotten to tell them what I could do because of Cherry and John's fight and the following argument. I shrugged as best as I could while lying down. I could do plenty of things; what was random enough to tell them about though? "Come on, John said everyone can do something."

I sighed as I tried to think of something I could do and there was a long pause as I did. My brain finally presented me with an image of me doing the bridge from a standing position. I had learned to do it myself. I took gymnastics classes for about two months when I was very little; I quit because I was shitter than everybody else and got bored of it. As a teenager though, it became more interesting to me and I tried to do the things I remembered people doing in the classes I attended. I could do a handstand against the wall; I could almost do the splits, but there was still a ways to go; I could do a simple round-off; and go into the bridge from a standing position.

So I heaved myself up off the floor and tied my hair loosely in a bun with the hair band that had been on my wrist, as everyone watched me curiously. I spread my legs a little further than shoulder width and prepared my back to bend. I held my arms up and then with one swift motion, bent backwards and got into the bridge. I heard clapping, which I thought was unnecessary, as I waited a few seconds before pushing my hands against the floor so that I could stand back up. I felt my face was red from the blood that had rushed to my head and I untied the hair band from my hair as the blood rushed back. Cherry asked me where I learned to do that and I told her I taught it to myself. She asked me if I could do anything else like that and I told her about the handstand, round-off, and almost-splits. John then asked to see the splits with a small smirk on his face, to which I responded with "Perve." I rolled my eyes when he raised his eyebrow, waiting. I stood up again, facing both of my feet forward, one behind the other, because it was easier to do the sideways splits than the front splits. I slid down to a couple of inches off the floor, holding myself up by my hands so I wouldn't go further and hurt myself. Everyone clapped and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I relaxed my legs, bringing them around to sit with crossed legs, Indian-style.

We sat for a few minutes in silence again, before everyone started dispersing slowly. I walked over to where John was sitting in his chair, fiddling with some paper. I sat next to him and asked him to teach me how to light a match with my teeth. I was excited when he agreed, bringing out some matches from his pocket, because when he had done it, it looked fucking awesome and I really wanted to learn it. He told me the basics of what I had to do, did it himself, and then let me have a go. Or twenty. It took a while for me to get the hang of it and he laughed every time I'd fail and hurt my tooth instead, which I responded to with a punch to his arm. But I was proud to say that I'd only broken one match, and lit two, but only because I didn't wanna waste them. I found it was easier to swipe it across my teeth to the side more to get it to light, and when it did, I felt totally badass.

I thanked him and gave him a hard peck on the lips, pulling away with a grin. He grinned at me as well, but his looked more mischievous. He grabbed my hand and pulled me sideways on to his lap, giving me a proper kiss. It was sweet and perfect -

"Get a room."

And over way too soon. I made a face at Clark as he looked back at us with a grin. John checked the clock and said that he should probably get back to the closet Vernon had locked him in, seeing as there wasn't too long before we were allowed to leave. I frowned a little, disappointed, but let him get up after giving him a few more pecks on the lips. He walked to the upper floor of the library, climbing onto a table and somehow managing to climb back up into the air ducts above the ceiling. I watched him go, realizing there wasn't much time left at all before we all had to leave. As annoying and emotional and strange as the whole time here had been, I would be lying if I said I wished it never happened.

I joined Clark on the railing he was sitting on and we just sat there, in our own thoughts. I was starting to feel anxious about not seeing John until we had to leave and was debating on going over to Vernon's office to find him. I was also debating whether or not I should bring our... relationship up. I know a lot of guys didn't like to be labelled or _tied down_, but I didn't like to sit on 'maybe's; I liked facts. And right now, John and I were a maybe.

Fuck it, I would either ask him about it or just ask him to be my boyfriend. I was still only in the process of liking him (_a lot_) so rejection would be easier to deal with than if I left it until I was completely in love with him. But, _fuck_, if he did say no. I gathered what little courage I had and jumped off the railing, making my way towards the library doors. I opened one, looking both ways down the hall, grateful when I didn't see Vernon anywhere, including his office.

I walked in quietly and then went towards the door at the back, which had the key still inside the lock. Well, Vernon wasn't the smartest guy. I unlocked the door and then quickly made my way inside, closing the door behind me. I looked at John, who was sitting on a table and leaning against some drawers. I smiled at him slightly as I leaned against the door, looking at his shocked expression.

"You lost?"

My smile widened as I replied, "Yeah, I always walk into closets when I'm lost." He smirked slash smiled at me and crossed his arms. "Speaking of. You coming out of the closet any time soon?" I teased.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know; what do you think I'm saying?" I asked as I walked towards him with a teasing smile, and he stood up when I was close.

"I think," he said, his hands coming to my waist, "that you just called me gay. Which means that you like a gay guy."

"Who said anything about liking anyone?" I retorted, wanting to wipe the smirk from his face. Mainly because it made him look hotter and I couldn't concentrate.

My lower back suddenly hit something and I realized he had pushed me back towards the other desk. His hands moved from my waist and to the desk behind me, trapping me between it and his body. My breath caught at having him so close to me and I couldn't seem to move. "Oh. So you don't like me?" He had seen me staring at his lips and was mocking me now, shit.

"That depends," I said in reply, using all my will power to look up into his eyes, instead of the lips that were so close to mine. Of course, I was bluffing, it didn't depend on anything; I _really_ liked him and I had a feeling he knew now for sure. "Do you like me?"

He closed the small space between us, his hands back on my waist as his lips collided with mine and knocked the breath out of me. I put my arms around his neck as he pushed himself into me. His hands slid up my back under my shirt as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I shivered. His hands on my bare skin felt amazing and I wanted him to feel the same thing, so I slid my hands down from his neck to his chest and then his stomach. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt, running it up his stomach and I felt his muscles flex. He released my lips, placing kisses all over my neck as he slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed it, biting my neck at the same time. I moaned as heat shot down to my lower belly and I brought his lips down to mine again. I kissed him enthusiastically, turning him around so that he was against the table and pushed him so he sat on it. Then I climbed up as well, my knees on either side of his hips and he moaned, his hands sliding up towards my bra. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, letting go when his hand finally came to rest on my left breast. He kissed me, swallowing my moan and then squeezed my breast, rolling his hand every few seconds. The third time he was gonna do it, I rolled my hips into his in retaliation, feeling his bulge on my core through our thin pants as he groaned. My hands slid down his back as we continued to kiss and I relished the feel of his smooth skin. We pulled back a moment later and just looked at each other, out of breath.

"Does that answer your question?" He said huskily.

"Well..." I teased, before seeing the opening he'd given me, "Do you have a boyfriend I should know about?"

He raised his eyebrows, not impressed with my teasing, but still looking amused as he replied with a no.

"Great, then would you like to be mine?" I asked before I could chicken out. He stared at me for a little while as I waited for his answer with baited breath. Finally, he started shaking his head and I tensed, but then he said "Yes," with a smile on his face, and my heart got caught in my throat as I relaxed and happiness swelled in me.

"Oh, you asshole," I said, for making me panic, but then swooped in and kissed him, not being able to keep the grin off my face. He was grinning as well, his hands going completely around me as he held me close. I looked at the clock on the side, seeing it was very nearly time to leave and reluctantly started to get off him, saying I had to leave before Vernon caught me, as he stole a few kisses from me. When I finally left the closet and got back to the library, I was practically beaming. I tried to get it under control before the others saw me, but the grin stayed on my face.

I caught sight of Allison and my eyes widened as I looked at her new clothes and make up. If I thought she was pretty before, she was stunning now; you could actually see her face properly. Her cheeks looked a little dark, but she still looked amazing. I walked over and made sure to tell her so, asking when this had happened. She told me Cherry had given her a makeover when I'd left and lent her belt to her as well, which surprised me. What surprised me even more was when I saw Cherry sitting next to Brian as he was writing something. He hadn't actually done the essay, had he? Ally saw me looking and explained that he was doing a sort of mock essay for everyone, which basically said that we weren't going to do the essay. It was nice of him and I think Cherry was starting to like him as well if both of their shy glances and smiles at each other were anything to go by.

When it was finally time to leave, I walked out with everyone, meeting John in the hallway as he came out of Vernon's office. I couldn't control the grin that made its way to my face when I saw him and he smiled right back, bringing his arm around my shoulders as mine wound around his waist. We all walked down the halls together, no one without a smile on their face at the turn of events from this morning. We saw Carl as he was mopping the floor and smiled at him as we passed, which he returned.

"See you next Saturday." John said to him as we passed.

"You bet." Carl responded, nodding at both of us with a smile as we grinned at him.

We walked through the school doors, John and I slightly further back from everyone else, a few cars waiting and pulling up. I saw Cherry run over to Brian after they had separated and kiss him softly, which caused me to grin and smack John to make him look. As we got to the bottom of the steps leading into school, we watched Allison and Andy kiss as well, and I couldn't help but feel giddy for her. John turned me towards him as we stood in front of the school and gave me a short, sweet kiss, similar to the others. I smiled up at him as the cars drove away from the school and John and I walked towards the football field.

We knew that's where we would separate so we walked extra slow, enjoying each others company. The moment came all too soon and I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. This somehow felt more intimate as he wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, breathing him in and cherishing the moment. We pulled back slowly and kissed gently, sweetly - lovingly, before walking off in different directions, a smile stuck on my face.


End file.
